


Yakuza

by Allenwalker249



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Slash, Teen Pregnancy, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Sasuke miro su reloj- ¿No me invitas a pasar...?-La forma en como cambio el tono de su voz le dieron ganas a Naruto de abofetearlo.- ¡Lárgate ya!-Le grito el rubio- ¡Desaparécete, Sasuke! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo?-La voz del Doncel se rompió, estaba a punto de llorar.-Por favor, por favor.. Deja de molestarme.Sasuke le miro impasible, dejo las compras a los pies del rubio-Mañana vendré a cenar, te enviare un mensaje, quiero carne y mucho tomate ¿Vale? -Dijo dándose la vuelta-por cierto...-se volteo nuevamente-averiguare con quien planeabas salir.Naruto trago ruidoso- ¿Si? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarlo?-Preguntó, las lágrimas ya bajan sin control por su rostro.El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar eso...-es una fantástica idea.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

Corregido por Viki_Torres

El estómago de Naruto se retorció al escuchar el plan que acaba de formular su capitán. Los superiores habían reabierto un antiguo caso del cual nunca habían encontrado suficientes pruebas para llevarlo a juicio. Él, en realidad, era nuevo en todo aquello. Si bien era policía, su terreno nunca había sido el de investigación e infiltración. Estaba haciendo todo aquello por dinero, lo suyo era imponer orden en las calles y sancionar a los incumplidos.

—He... entonces...—Naruto tragó ruidoso al escuchar la parte donde el entraba, la más arriesgada, claro—Tengo que ir... y esperar a que el "objetivo" aparezca ¿No?

Yamato asintió—Exacto—Le dijo—hoy al anochecer te presentaras al restaurante Kurama, Sai te informara cuando el objetivo llegue y tu tendrás que llamar su atención.

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró—Llamar su atención—Repitió, genial, odiaba hacer esas cosas. No es que no fuera capaz, Dios no pero... el estar rodeado de desconocidos le ponía incomodo—Vale, ¿a qué hora... tendré que estar allí?

—Ocho de la noche, el objetivo ira hoy, al parecer es una rutina que tiene—Informó Asuma, otro policía—te pondremos un micrófono para escuchar la conversación. Sai te acompañara pero desde lo lejos y te informara a quien debes seducir.

—Ok...—Naruto respiró hondo—A las ocho, seducir.

El que fumaba rio al ver la cara del Doncel—Relájate, Naruto. Nosotros estaremos fuera del restaurante en una pequeña camioneta. Si ese hombre intenta algo extraño contigo lo evitaremos—le aseguró.

— ¿Q-quien es el objetivo?—Naruto necesitaba saber su nombre, tal vez buscar algo de información y ese rollo, todos tenían claro el plan, incluso el pero... ¡No tenía información del sujeto con el que desde ahora tendría que relacionarse y sacar información!

—Entre menos sepas mejor, así tu actuación saldrá con naturalidad. Poco a poco iremos informándote, si resulta exitoso esta noche te informaremos ¿Vale?

—Vale—repitió este.

La reunión en el comando finalizo, y Naruto regreso a su departamento. Se recostó en su cama nervioso, lo único que sabía era que tenía que seducir a un Yakuza ¡Un Yakuza! Un jodido mafioso que no le temblaría la mano en matarle si lo descubrían—Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso—se dijo a sí mismo el rubio de cabellera larga. Fue hasta su closet y molesto saco los vestidos que un imbécil le habia comprado.

"Paolo Sebastián"

Naruto leyó la marca y observo a su sueldo triplicado, duplicado y cuadruplicado en cada uno de los diecisiete vestidos que se encontraban guardados en varias bolsas con su plástico protector. Al menos los vestidos le servirían de algo al fin. Ya que nunca los habia usado. Odiaba los vestidos, por muy doncel que fuera, la ropa femenina jamás habia sido lo suyo. Si bien habia prendas que le gustaban, el vestir como chica o el típico doncel no era lo suyo.

Pero hoy... era el día en el que se vestiría como un Doncel elegante, necesitaba atraer la atención del objetivo.

Dentro de su vasta colección escogió un vestido rojo, el cual se transparentaba al llegar al muslo. Escogió algunos accesorios dorados para combinar. Unas argollas enormes doradas y una cadena sencilla. Iría con el cabello recogido y por mucho que lo odiase, se maquillaría para "seducir".

Entro al baño y se dio una larga ducha, luego de eso comenzó a prepararse, ya que faltaba poco para que se marchara. Comenzó a colocarse aquel vestido rojo, y cuando se vio al espejo se sintió algo desnudo. Utilizo unos botines negros y luego emprendió la larga tarea de maquillarse.

Una llamada entrante lo sobresalto, miro el nombre y frunció el ceño al leerlo. Podía ignorarlo pero sabía que insistiría hasta que le contestara. Agarro su celular y se lo coloco en altavoz:

—¿Qué quieres...?—Le dijo mientras continuaba maquillándose.

— ¿Por qué siempre me contestas así?—Pregunto la voz del varón al otro lado de la línea— ¿No quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? Puedo llevarte a cenar... o comprarte lo que quieras.

La ceja de Naruto hizo un tic—Hoy... estaré ocupado. —Le contestó, se colocó un ligero brillo rojo en los labios y peino su cabello hasta hacerse una coleta alta—Sera después...

—Después...—El varón arrastro esas palabras— ¿Dentro de cuantas semanas será eso?—preguntó. — ¿Saldrás con alguien?

—No creo que te interese—Naruto aguanto las ganas para no gritarle, no quería que su noche se descompusiera por culpa de ese imbécil—Yo puedo salir con quien quiera, no tenemos nada, recuérdalo.

Escucho la risita del otro—¿Enserio?

Sonido que le hizo estremecer, —He... yo... te avisare cuando, —Dijo, aunque sabía que el contrario si se le apetecía podía aparecerse en una hora al pie de su puerta.

—Si tú lo dices... —Murmuró el otro—Adiós, cariño.

—Adiós—dijo, su ceja tembló al escuchar aquella última palabra y colgó. Se estremeció de nuevo, y suspiro. El timbre de su apartamento resonó, su corazón se sobresaltó ¿Acaso ese imbécil se habia estado burlando de él? el timbre sonó nuevamente.

—Naruto ábrenos...

El alivio llego, fue directo a la puerta y la abrió. Asuma, Sai y Yamato se encontraban allí. Sai llevaba Smoking.

—Wow, Naruto...—Asuma se sorprendo al ver al chico—Te ves...

—Si quieres les digo que se marchen para entretenernos, Naruto—La voz de Sai lo saludo.

Las mejillas del doncel se sonrojaron y les dio la espalda para que estos entraran a su hogar—Me divertiré asesinándote, Sai.

El pelinegro sonrió al escucharle. La casa del rubio estaba algo desordenada. Era un apartamento pequeño así que todos decidieron tomar asiento en el suelo. Asuma agarro uno de los tantos vestidos que estaban en el único mueble del lugar—Naruto... ¿Por qué mi sueldo está escrito en esta falda?

Naruto rio al escuchar aquello, estaba listo y lo único que faltaba era guardar algunas cosas en su bolsa. — ¿Cree que le gustara a su esposa? Se la regalo.

Asuma negó — ¿Cómo es que... tienes todo esto?—Pregunto con curiosidad—es bastante caro... demasiado chico.

—He.... —Naruto no quiso entrar en detalle. Era un policía, algo novato. Apenas llevaba tres años en la institución y si bien, quería a sus compañeros como si fueran su familia. ¿Cómo podía explicarles que tenía una especie de acosador desde mucho antes de graduarse de bachiller?—Alguien me los obsequia.

— ¿Me engañas, Naru?—Pregunto Sai.

Naruto rodó los ojos—Bien... estoy listo ¿el micrófono?—Preguntó.

Asuma abrió una pequeña mochila que llevaba. — ¿Dónde lo ponemos?—Preguntó viendo al rubio.

—En su Pene—Pidió Sai.

Naruto dio un fuerte pisón sobre el pie de Sai haciendo a este chillar, agarró el micrófono y fue al baño, colocándoselo el mismo en un lugar en donde no se notara. — ¿Se escucha?—preguntó sin salir de este.

—¡Perfectamente!—Grito Yamato para que el Doncel le escuchara.

Naruto suspiro y salió—Bien... vamos a Kurama.

.....

Naruto sentía que se le saldría el corazón en cualquier momento pero debía tranquilizarse. Asuma el cual se hacía pasar por un taxista, se estacionó en la puerta del famoso restaurante, uno de los hombres encargados de la clientela, abrió la puerta y le dio la mano para que bajara—Gracias...—Naruto le hizo un guiño

Y el hombre quedo sin habla.

Muchos rostros se voltearon para ver al rubio entrar al restaurante. Naruto no tomaría asiento en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban allí, se dirigiría al pequeño bar que estaba en ese mismo lugar y tomaría asiento en uno de los banquillos que se encontraban frente al Barman.

— ¿Qué le sirvo...?—Preguntó este al verle.

—Una margarita...—Pidió, los tragos no eran lo suyo, y desde la última vez que... Dios, Naruto no quería pensar en eso. Jamás, de los jamases se volvería a emborrachar en su vida.

El barman asintió y comenzó a preparar su trago. Naruto entonces con cautela comenzó a observar las mesas que eran ocupadas por personas. Sai, estaba sentado en solitario en una mesa, un mesero se acercó a él y el ordeno algo.

—Su trago...—El Barman le aviso y Naruto se volteo a verlo.

—Gracias...—con cuidado se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió de esta, algo nervioso abrió su cartera y saco su celular para observar la hora, ocho y doce minutos. Joder... moriría de nervios.

—Vaya... vaya...—Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, esa voz... la conocía perfectamente—Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, cariño.

Los labios de Naruto temblaron—Sasuke... ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—Preguntó al ver al pelinegro tomar asiento junto a él, tenía un Smoking de color negro. Un hombre de negocios.

—Kouri, lo mismo de siempre—Ordenó al Barman y este asintió. —Esa pregunta la debo hacer yo... ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó, el de ojos negros escudriño las vestimentas del rubio sonriendo al ver que llevaba puesto uno de los tantos vestidos que le habia obsequiado—me dijiste que estarías ocupado.

—Lo estoy...—Naruto maldijo su suerte. ¡El imbécil de Sasuke estaba allí! Asuma y los otros seguramente estaban escuchando todo, y el que Sasuke estuviera allí, ponía en riesgo la misión.

Sasuke bebió del trago que el Barman le sirvió, junto sus cejas ligeramente— ¿Viniste a verte con alguien?—Preguntó acusador.

—No te interesa—Insistió, si Sasuke seguía allí el plan se iría por la borda— ¿Por qué simplemente no te largas?

Sasuke soltó una risita. Una de esas tantas risitas que Naruto detestaba. La mano de Sasuke se estiro hasta agarrar una de las Naruto—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto nuevamente con demanda.

Naruto trago ruidoso—V-vengo a verme con alguien—Contesto, busco que de esa forma se marchara pero.. La rabia hizo que los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaran. El agarre de este en sus dedos se hizo más fuerte.

—Vienes a verte con alguien... con la ropa que yo te compro—La voz de Sasuke sonó más profunda. Estaba molesto, jodidamente molesto—Vámonos—Ordeno colocándose de pie.

Naruto rompió el agarre—Déjame en paz—le pidió. Sasuke saco un billete pagando el trago del rubio y el suyo propio—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Nos vamos ahora, Naruto—La voz de Sasuke y la expresión en su rostro daban a demostrar que este no se iría sin el rubio de allí.

Naruto trago ruidoso, respiro profundo—D-déjame ir al baño—Tartamudeo agarrando su cartera.

*****

—Lo siento, lo siento—Fue lo primero que Naruto dijo cuándo contestaron el teléfono en la otra línea—U-un amigo apareció y... no puedo quitármelo encima ¡no sabía que vendría!—Se escuso.

La línea seguía en silencio.

— ¿Capitán?—Pregunto Naruto esperando un grito o un regaño—L-lamento esto sé que la investigación es importante, n-no volverá a...

—Está bien...—La voz de Asuma sonaba neutra—Sigue con tu amigo. —y colgó.

Naruto tuvo que controlarse y no pegar un grito de frustración al escuchar aquello. ¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Estaba despedido? Joder... ¡maldito Sasuke! Guardo su celular y se miró al espejo. Quiso mojar su rostro pero entonces el maquillaje se le correría. Furioso salió del baño, Sasuke le esperaba.

—Te odio—Le respondió mientras salían juntos.

—Yo no—Un Lamborghini fue parqueado, Sasuke dio una propina al chico, y subió a este. — ¿Qué esperas...?—Preguntó viéndole desde adentro.

Tragando ruidoso y enojado, el Doncel se adentró, tomando asiento junto a Sasuke. El vehículo arranco, a Naruto le importo lo rápido que iban. Si se estrellaban y Sasuke moría, el mundo le estaría haciendo un gran favor—¿Por qué tienes que meterte en asuntos que no te importan?

Sasuke rio de nuevo—¿Crees que voy a dejar que me engañes con otro?—Contesto deteniéndose en un semáforo.—Soy tu marido, debes recordarlo.

El rostro de Naruto se tiño de rojo al escucharle— ¡No eres mi marido!—Le grito— ¡Deja de tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden! ¡Déjame en Paz, Sasuke! ¡Déjame tranquilo!—El cuerpo del rubio tembló, suplico a Dios que sus superiores hubieran apagado la comunicación del micrófono o si no, estarían escuchando su discusión.

Sasuke lo ignoro, el semáforo cambio de color y continúo manejando.

— ¿A dónde demonios me llevas?—Pregunto el Doncel al ver que Sasuke no se dirigía a su apartamento.

—Iremos a cenar—Respondió como si nada.

—Quiero irme a casa—Insistió Naruto, sus ojos se humedecieron, como lo odiaba. Lo odiaba— ¡Regrésame a casa, Sasuke!

— ¡NO!—el pelinegro grito, haciendo estremecer al rubio—Iremos, y cenaremos. Luego haremos algunas compras.

Los labios de Naruto temblaron, ladeo la vista controlándose para no llorar. Conocía a Sasuke desde que comenzó la secundaria. El pelinegro era dos años mayor que él, desde que lo conoció, Naruto tenía que admitir que lo habia admirado, sus perfectas calificaciones, Sasuke parecía ser bueno en todo pero... cuando Sasuke se fijó en él, cuando Sasuke lo noto. El concepto encantador que tenía sobre su "senpai" habia desaparecido.

Si bien, Sasuke se fijara en él le tenía contento luego... las cosas se volvieron incomodas. Sasuke quería absorber todo su tiempo, Sasuke quería saber todo lo que hacía. Le preguntaba, lo acosaba, y a pesar de que el pelinegro se habia graduado antes que él, y a pesar de que habían estudiado dos cosas muy distintas, Sasuke seguía allí. Acosándolo sin dejarlo en paz. Comprándole cosas, dándole dinero...

Mantuvo silencio hasta que el Lamborghini se detuvo. Bajo con Sasuke, y este tiro sus llaves a un hombre que se adentró en el copiloto para guárdalo en el estacionamiento. Estaban en uno de esos malditos centros comerciales exclusivos para gente rica.

Sasuke le agarro de la mano y a pesar de que trato de romper el agarre fue imposible. EL Uchiha lo paseo por varias tiendas, comprando de cuanta cosa este quería, y finalmente terminaron en un restaurante de comida tradicional que se encontraba allí.

—Ramen y Onigiri, aparte carne asada, una cerveza y una botella de agua—Ordeno Sasuke al mesero, este asintió.—Dame tu celular—Ordeno a Naruto.—Necesito hacer algo.

Naruto le observo—¿Vas a revisar con quien hable, cariño?—La última palabra soltó con rabia.

Sasuke suspiro, saco una caja dentro de las compras que habia hecho—Te he comprado un nuevo celular, Usuratonkashi

*******

TIPICO DE MI, SUBIR FICS NUEVO SIN FINALIZAR LOS OTROS XD pero ustedes saben que los finalizo :v me demoro, pero los finalizo. espero y les guste este.

proximo capitulo: 23 de diciembre :D BESOS!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Corregido por Viki_Torres

El Lamborghini se parqueo en la calle frente al edificio donde Naruto vivía. Si hubiera podido, habia dado un gran portazo para demostrarle al imbécil que le llevo que aún estaba furioso, Sasuke bajo del auto sacando las compras.

Naruto subió las escaleras, no habia ascensor. No tenía dinero para permitirse algo mejor. Sasuke le siguió silbando, como si estuviera contento, Naruto se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento y se volteo a ver a Sasuke—Ya puedes irte...—Dijo con voz contenida, lo odiada. Lo odiaba.

Sasuke miro su reloj— ¿No me invitas a pasar...?—La forma en como cambio el tono de su voz le dieron ganas a Naruto de abofetearlo.

— ¡Lárgate ya!—Le grito el rubio— ¡Desaparécete, Sasuke! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero nada contigo?—La voz del Doncel se rompió, estaba a punto de llorar.—Por favor, por favor.. Deja de molestarme.

Sasuke le miro impasible, dejo las compras a los pies del rubio—Mañana vendré a cenar, te enviare un mensaje, quiero carne y mucho tomate ¿Vale? —Dijo dándose la vuelta—por cierto...—se volteo nuevamente—averiguare con quien planeabas salir.

Naruto trago ruidoso— ¿Si? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarlo?—Preguntó, las lágrimas ya bajan sin control por su rostro.

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar eso...—es una fantástica idea—Le respondió—Nos vemos, Dobe. —Y se marchó, observo como bajaba las escaleras y arrancaba el Lamborghini. Naruto trago ruidoso y sollozo en voz baja, tembloroso abrió la puerta y tiro las bolsas de compras en la habitación.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Odiaba a ese maldito, se creía el dueño del mundo, se creía el dueño de su vida. ¡De su vida! Mordió sus labios con fuerza, y tomo asiento para quitarse los botines, seguramente, le sacarían de la investigación por lo ocurrido.

Fue a la nevera y se sirvió algo de agua, mientras tomaba una pastilla para tranquilizarse. Se disculparía con sus superiores y...

El timbre sonó.

Naruto se tensó, ¿Seria ese imbécil de nuevo?

—Somos nosotros, Naruto, abre la puerta—La voz de Asuma lo tranquilizo. Respiro profundo y camino hasta llegar y abrirla.

Los policías observaron el semblante del chico, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, y el maquillaje arruinado, Naruto se dio la vuelta y estos entraron, Sai fue el último en entrar.

—Yo...—Naruto hizo una pronunciada reverencia de disculpa—L-lamento mucho lo que ocurrió... No sabía que... él es un conocido... no sabía que f-frecuentaba ese lugar.

Los policías soltaron un suspiro, tensos, tomaron asiento en el suelo, viendo las bolsas de compras, tiendas carísimas. — ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?—preguntó asuma al rubio.

Naruto torció el gesto—era mi Senpai, —Contesto sin dar muchos detalles, volvió a tomar asiento— ¿E-estoy fuera del operativo?—pregunto a su capitán.

Asuma trago ruidoso—Naruto... el objetivo, si apareció.

— ¿Si...?—Murmuro agarro un pañuelo que estaba cerca de el para limpiarse el rostro— ¿pudieron al menos captar algo que...?

—Naruto...—La voz de Yamata, otro superior hizo que los observara.

— ¿Qué...?—pregunto observándolos.

—El objetivo, es Sasuke Uchiha.

El rubio se colocó de pie de un salto al escuchar aquello, los miro con pánico y se tropezó con sus propios pies— ¿Q-que...?—Tartamudeo al escuchar eso— ¿C-como que es ese imbécil? ¿Q-que tiene que ver con el... s-se supone que... los Yakuza?

—es un Uchiha, Uchiha es la familia que investigamos Naruto, son multimillonarios. Los más ricos de Japón, se habia abierto una investigación por lavado de activos y narcotráfico pero no se encontró ninguna prueba, ni pistas, los de arriba han decidido reabrirla.

Naruto trago ruidoso,—Oh.. Bueno...—Tomo asiento, el vaso tembló en sus dedos—N-no lo sabía.

—Sasuke... ese chico, ¿Te acosa, Naruto?—Pregunto Asuma con voz comprensiva—¿te ha hecho daño?

Naruto ladeo la vista—N-no quiero hablar de eso..—Tartamudeo y regreso su vista a ellos—E-entonces... ¿están investigando a la familia de él?

Yamato y Asuma asintieron—Si, y ahora... que descubrimos que tienes una especie de relación con él, necesitamos que...

—¡NO!—Naruto grito, el vaso se estrelló contra la puerta de la nevera—No.. No.. Por favor..—Suplico viéndolos—hare lo que sea, pero no quiero estar cerca de ese sujeto.

—Naruto... ¿Te ha tocado...?

Naruto negó, incapaz de eludir el tema—es un bastardo pero no... el jamás me ha golpeado, ni ha hecho nada impropio. Sólo que... Quiere controlar toda mi vida. Se cree mi marido y bueno...—Naruto se tapó el rostro—me ha ayudado en momentos complicados... El... Me dio el dinero necesario para poder e-entrar a la Academia.

Todos se miraron entre si— ¿Él te pago la carrera de policía?

El doncel asintió—Es un préstamo... Se lo devolveré después. Aunque él dice que no es necesario... —El rubio suspiro— me da dinero. Me compra cosas... el... Se cree mi dueño.

Los policías soltaron un suspiro. Asuma quiso fumar pero en vez de eso llevo una menta a su boca. —Naruto...—Le dijo al doncel—sé que la idea no te agrada pero... es necesario.

Sai observo el pequeño departamento—nos hemos olvidado de algo importante...

Todos miraron al pelinegro— ¿De qué...?

—Naruto...—Sai observo al rubio. Se ponía notar la angustia y el nerviosismo en el rostro del doncel—Naruto.... ¿Uchiha tiene las llave de este lugar?

El rubio asintió a pesar de que había cambiado infinidad de veces la cerradura. Sasuke siempre se aparecia con las llaves de la nueva cerradura.

—Posiblemente...hayan micrófonos.

Los policías se tensaron de sólo pensar eso. Sí la habitación tenía aquello entonces ellos mismos se habían delatado. —R-regresare de inmediato. —Tartamudeo asuma saliendo del apartamento. Buscaría un pequeño aparato capaz de detectar micrófonos.

Naruto suspiro ahora aun más nervioso. Todos guardaron silencio mientras asuma regresaba. Cuando este apareció. Comenzó a revisar cada una de las partes del apartamento. Si la máquina sonaba entonces indicaría la presencia de un micrófono en la zona que habían revisado. La tarea duro casi una hora.

—No, no hay— El hombre se quitó los audífonos suspirando con alivio. —Aun así, evitemos hablar de estos temas aquí. Naruto. —Asuma se volteó a verlo—te necesitamos. —Le miro—si nos ayudas... y descubrimos la verdad podrás quitarte a ese bastardo de encima.

—Sino me mata primero—la voz del chico tembló—Un Yakuza, lo has dicho. Es un maldito yakuza, No soy un cobarde pero... No puedo... —Dijo bajando el rostro— si le sigo la corriente. Dentro de poco me verán casado con él.

Asuma suspiro. Agarro las manos del doncel y las apretó. Observo esos ojos azules que a él y a su esposa le gustaban tanto—Por favor... nosotros... te prometemos que eso no sucederá.

Naruto trago ruidoso— ¿P-puedo pensarlo?

Asuma asintió. Le dio un beso en la frente—Tienes hasta mañana. Antes que llegue Uchiha aquí. Si aceptas...—saco una pequeña casuta y se la entregó. —Estarás pendiente a lo que dice. Si recibes una llamada grábala con tu celular. Y si te saca a un lugar... utiliza el micrófono ¿Entendido?

El doncel asintió.

*************

Había despertado tarde la mañana siguiente. Se quedó allí, recostado sin nada que hacer hasta que finalmente decidió darse un baño y desayunar. Recogió las bolsas llenas de compras que Sasuke le había comprado la noche anterior y las guardo dentro de su closet. Sacó las cosas de su cartera. Entre ellas. El IPhone que Sasuke le había comprado el día de ayer. Observo los mensajes que tenía. Entre ellos. Uno del ya mencionado.

"Buenos días cariño, recuerda nuestra cita en la noche"

Naruto suspiro. ¿Qué debería hacer? Sacarse al bastardo era una idea bastante buena pero.. El peligro que conllevaba... bueno. Siempre había querido superarse. Siempre había admirado a todos esos que habían sido capaz de infiltrarse pero.. Nunca pensó que al le tocaría algo así.—¿Qué diablos estaba pesando cuando quise ser policía?

Si... ¿Por qué quería ser policía? La respuesta era obvia. Sus padres habían sido asesinados, y el único sobreviviente de esa noche de terror había sido el con apenas tres años de edad. Su abuelo. Su único familiar vivo le había cuidado hasta los dieciséis años, desde ese entonces el mismo se había puesto a trabajar y mantenerse, el entrar a la policía había sido su sueño, sueño que un momento creyó imposible pero... aunque lo detestaba Sasuke le había ayudado a cumplirlo. Dinero, que aun le debía.

—Siete millones de yenes—Murmuro recordando la suma. De esos siete millones. Había sido capaz de juntar un millón y medio durante el transcurso de los últimos tres años. Millón y medio que su propio abuelo le había robado en su última visita. Más concretamente, hace tres semanas. Le habia llamado como loco, pero su abuelo se habia esfumado por completo, aun sentía rabia. Una inmensa rabia ¡Su propio abuelo le habia robado dinero!

El sonido de su nuevo teléfono le sacó de aquel letargo.

—¿Si?—contestó.

—¿Lo pensaste?—preguntó Asuma al chico al otro lado de la línea.—Dime que si por favor.

Naruto tomo asiento en el sillón que tenía. Lo había pensado durante toda la noche, a pesar de que no había logrado dormir por completo había sido capaz de descansar al menos. —Yo... Bueno...Los ayudare—exclamó nervioso—Pero si algo sale mal..

—No saldrá mal, Naru—Le calmo contento—haz los preparativos para la cena. Alguna cosa naruto, no dudes en llamarnos.

—Vale...—exclamó, y Asuma colgó.

El rubio agarro su billetera y la abrió observo las dos únicas tarjetas que tenía, de dos bancos diferentes. Una de débito y otra de crédito. Aquella última, se la había dado Sasuke hace dos años para que la utilizará a su gusto pero el... jamás la había utilizado o al menos hasta hoy.

"American Express" leyó, parecía un dólar, una tarjeta que sólo los ricachones se podían permitir. Se bañó y se colocó una ropa cómoda para su gusto, salió de su apartamento y bajo las escaleras para caminar hasta el pequeño supermercado, agarro un carrito e hizo una gran compra. Si a partir de ahora le seguiría el juego entonces gastaría el dinero que este le ponía a su disposición.

Regreso a casa y guardo la comida, dejando afuera solo la necesaria, prepararía la carne mientras se hacía su almuerzo, cuando dejo todo listo. Decidio recostarse y dormir, reflexionar, ¿y si Sasuke se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo mataría? Era una buena pregunta.

Cerro sus ojos y durmió, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando despertó ya habia oscurecido, observo la hora notando que Sasuke le habia enviado otro mensaje, coloco el arroz en la olla arrocera y lo tapo, coloco el sartén, echando un chorrito de aceite para poner a cocinar la carne.

Mientras lo hacía, recordó la época en el que se sintió enamorado de Sasuke, recuerdos que parecían más una ilusión que experiencias vividas. Sasuke, ojala y se marchara una vez y finalizara la cena porque... si se queda, una cosa iría a la otra y Sasuke terminaría sobre él, follandole.

Ya habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que Sasuke y el habían intimado, al inicio lo habia hecho por voluntad, y aunque, siempre disfrutaba. Odiaba al bastardo porque sabía bien donde tocarle, donde besarlo. Lo odiaba, a pesar de que en su vida habia sido la única persona con la que habia tenido sexo.

Suspiro con fuerza, la comida estaba lista y lo único que faltaba era que el bastardo se apareciera, y entonces como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados escucho como la puerta se abría, claro, el muy imbécil tenía la llave de su apartamento.

—Estoy en casa—apareció pulcramente vestido, con su smoking de color negro y gris, coloco el maletín sobre el mueble y observo al rubio— ¿la comida?

—Ya está lista—Contesto, sin darle la bienvenida, ladeo el rostro y se tensó ligeramente cuando noto como se le acercaba y le rodeaba con los brazos para besar su cuello.

—Buen chico—Exclamo Sasuke acariciándole la espalda.

Naruto se controló, le trataba como si fuera su jodida mascota, rompió el abrazo apartándolo al poner sus manos sobre su pecho—He... sí... ¿Te sirvo?—pregunto, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que controlarse y tener calma.

Sasuke asintió, tomando asiento en el pequeño comedor. Desde la pequeña cocina Naruto observo como este revisaba los mensajes del celular, y pensó si...posiblemente si revisaba el celular de Sasuke podría encontrar información sobre las ilegalidades que cometía.

—Arroz, ensalada, bastante carne y tomates—Naruto le sirvió, y luego regreso con la porción de comida que le correspondía—Provecho.

—Provecho, cariño—el tono que usaba Sasuke cuando decía esa última palabra crispaba los nervios de Naruto, el rubio fantaseo con la idea de tirarle el plato de comida en la cara, mientras comían. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de los cubiertos tocando el vidrio de los platos. — ¿y bien...?—Sasuke hablo finalmente observándolo— ¿Me dirás con qué sujeto me engañarías ayer?

Naruto se tensó, llevo él té helado que habia preparado a sus labios y bebió un trago—iba a verme con un amigo, nada más—Susurro al pelinegro—no te debo...

— ¿No me debes explicaciones?—Finalizo el de ojos negros observándole, Sasuke se quitó la corbata y desatino los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba— ¿Entonces tengo simplemente que quedarme quieto mientras tú, Naruto, mi Naruto, se ve con otro hombre? —Ya no había más botones en su camisa, así que, quitándosela toda, agarró a Naruto —No me parece, dobe. Tienes que decirme, con quién estabas, que hacías ahí y por supuesto, también quiero saber, porque vestías la ropa que te di.

Naruto pensó bien antes de dar una respuesta, pero como no quería seguir alargando lo de las explicaciones que Sasuke le pedía, prefirió responder —Me regalaste esos vestidos, ¿no? Puedo usarlos cuando quiera, porque son míos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Sasuke, "aquí tienes, amor mío, de mi para ti" así que no veo el problema de querer usarlos para salir.

—Con alguien que no soy yo —agregó el de ojos negros.

Naruto trago ruidoso al escuchar eso, suspiro derrotado—Al final, termine saliendo contigo ¿No es así?—Le respondió viéndole—termine vistiéndome para ti.

A pesar de la respuesta, Sasuke no estaba muy satisfecho decidido dejar morir la conversación hasta allí. Se colocó de pie dejando su camisa y chaqueta en el espaldar de la silla.

— ¿Qué... estás haciendo?—Preguntó Naruto sin ponerse de pie, Sasuke estaba desabrochándose el cinturón y ahora, bajándose el pantalón, quedando en bóxer frente a él.

— ¿No es obvio, amor?—el pelinegro jalo del brazo al rubio haciéndolo poner de pie.

Naruto se erizo, Sasuke le abrazaba nuevamente ahora casi desnudo. —H-he... ¿T-te preparo un futon?—tartamudeo tratando de separarse de él. Podía sentir las caricias de este en su espalda y como poco a poco le iba bajando el pantalón—S-Sasuke no...—murmuro tratando de apartarle.

—Sé que lo quieres tanto como yo—musitó Sasuke, besándole el cuello.

Naruto cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios y liberó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, con las manos temblorosas, Naruto intentó apartarlo, pero Sasuke estaba pegado a él fieramente. — ¿Te quitas? —pidió, y Sasuke negó porque era más que obvio que no quería hacerlo, susurró por lo bajo un "cállate, Naruto" y empezó con quitarle sus ropas, Naruto cerró los ojos, suspirando algo agitado pero era más por el pánico que por la excitación. La última vez que él y Sasuke habían intimido habia sido hace un mes exactamente. Sexo sin protección, ya que el Uchiha soñaba con embarazarle, algo, que él no permitiría.


	3. Chapter 3

—Eres mío, Naruto. Mío y solo mío.

Sasuke gruño en su oreja mientras aumentaba la rapidez y profundidad de sus movimientos en el interior del rubio. Las piernas de Naruto estaban abiertas de par a par, una de ellas, rodeando levemente la cintura del pelinegro.

—E-espera... S-Sasuke...—Naruto enterró sus uñas en la espalda desnuda del Uchiha. Trato de controlar sus gritos, mordiéndose los labios. El movimiento, el placer, los toques de Sasuke era algo que siempre lo hacía enloquecer, pero era por lo bueno y adictivo que era. Joder, Naruto se deshacía en sus manos, perdiendo toda queja y negación que ponía antes de terminar debajo de Sasuke.

—Voy a... preñarte...—Sasuke mordió su oreja, ambas manos del pelinegro se posaron sobre la cintura del rubio haciendo rudos movimientos dentro de el—te preñare... te preñare, eres mío. Joder... Naruto...

Naruto mordió el hombro de Sasuke al sentir como este perdía el control en sus acciones. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del más pálido, su miembro se frotaba contra el estómago de Sasuke dándole la suficiente estimulación para... para...—Y-yo... S-Sasuke...yo...

Se corrió, ahogando un grito. Su semen salió disparado en un chorro, ensuciando el estómago del Uchiha y el suyo en el proceso. Sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras la sensación del placer le recorría aun. Trato de controlar su respiración al sentirse sin oxígeno, Sasuke aún continuaba sobre él, moviéndole. Penetrándole.

El Uchiha gruño, y Naruto fue capaz de sentir la humedad en su interior. El pelinegro se desplomo sobre el rubio ahogándolo, sintió las pequeñas caricias que este le proporcionaba en su espalda. — ¿Te gusto...?—ronroneo el varón en la oreja del doncel.

Naruto suspiro, le empujo apartándole y haciendo que se posicionara junto a el—¿Y-ya... e-estas c-contento?—Pregunto sin verlo.

Sasuke estiro sus brazos para apresar al rubio con su cuerpo. La espalda de Naruto estaba bañando en sudor—Lo estoy.

******

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ser despertado por el timbre de su celular. Trato de ignorarlo pero seguía y seguía. Gruño y con cuidado se acomodó, quedando sentando en la cama sin necesidad de despertar al Doncel con quien la comportaría.

— ¿qué sucede?—respondió con brusquedad— ¿cómo que hubo un retraso? necesito que esa mercancía llegue antes del viernes. —Se bajó de la cama, la frustración estaba haciéndolo sentir desesperado. Joder, no podía seguir esperando una respuesta, así que, Grito — ¿Que jodida mierda está pasando que se quedaron callados? ¡Hablen de una maldita vez! ¿Por qué se están retrasando con la mercancía?

Escucho la respuesta temblorosa de su trabajador. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escucharle—págale a quien sea, mueve y cielo tierra, cuidado y se pierde un maldito gramo porque la pagaras caro—le advirtió—La mercancía tiene que llegar mañana, antes de ocho de la noche. En el puerto, estaré allí, keisuke y si estoy y no llega...

La voz nerviosa del hombre al otro lado de la línea intento calmarlo.

—Espero no volver a recibir una maldita llamada tuya, mañana en el puerto. Recuérdalo. Quiero que sean cuidadosos con el conteiner, viene de Colombia y si le sucede algo, los matare.

Colgó y tiro el celular en la cama, golpeando con este sin querer al rubio en el rostro. Naruto que habia escuchado toda la conversación pero fingía dormir soltó un quejido doloroso, tomando asiento bruscamente en la cama. —Auch...—dijo tocándose el rostro.

Sasuke soltó una risita, tomo asiento en la orilla—Lo lamento—se disculpó, se estiro para besarlo pero Naruto ladeo el rostro, haciendo que el beso fuera depositado en su mejilla.

******

—Jo, Jo, —Asuma estaba que bailaba al escuchar aquello—no llevamos ni una semana y ya que tenemos información—le dio varias palmadas al rubio en la espalda. —Mañana en el puerto, antes del anochecer, Yamato encárgate de conseguir una orden de incautación para intervenir. Naruto buen trabajo.

El rubio trago ruidoso, y asintió, tomo asiento con cuidado sintiendo el ligero ardor en su parte baja—Gracias...—Murmuró.

—No quiere que se pierda ni un gramo, y viene de Colombia—Sai tecleo en la laptop que estaba frente a el—Cocaína.

—Cocaína, o Marihuana—Asuma encendió un cigarrillo—aunque le doy más a la cocaína, son más populares por la primera que por la segunda, se les da bien hacerlas ¿Sabías que en Bolivia mastican la hoja de coca?

El rubio se sintió nervioso, —Sí... vi un documental sobre eso—Respondió, su IPhone vibro y Naruto leyó los mensajes que Sasuke le enviaba "regresare en la noche" "quiero sopa de miso" "te comprare algo", trago ruidoso, no otra vez.

— ¿Todo bien?—Preguntó Asuma al ver al chico tensarse mientras observaba la pantalla del celular.

—Sí... he... S-Sasuke... regresara en la noche—Informó con incomodidad a su superior.

—Oh... bueno, estoy seguro que sabrás cómo manejarlo—Asuma lo animo, sin saber lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior a esa—La próxima vez, graba cualquier llamada, las que tengan contenido sospechoso las enviaras.

Naruto asintió a las órdenes, suspiro y se colocó de pie— ¿puedo retirarme?

—Por supuesto, Naru. Comienza tus labores, a salir a la calle a imponer orden, cualquier cosa te avisare ¿Vale?

—Vale.

***********

Lo que odiaba de ser policía eran las caminatas que tenía que hacer, aunque ya se habia acostumbrado y a pesar de que tenía una moto a su disposición, pocas veces la utilizaba. Saco su talonario de comparendos al ver a un auto estacionado en un lugar indebido, miro la placa e hizo la sanción, colocándola tras el parabrisas del vehículo.

Continúo caminando, asegurándose que todo estaba orden, al menos no hacia tanta calor, pronto llegaría el invierno, su época favorita del año.

Dio varias rondas. Y sancionó a los indebidos, raras eran las veces en las que se producían desmanes. Japón era un país tranquilo, y eso era algo que le encanta de su país. La seguridad y el buen comportamiento, no de todos pero de la gran mayoría.

**********

Otro días más, otro día que tendría que compartir con Sasuke. Tenía la sopa de miso lista. Filete de pescado y ensalada con una pequeña porción de fideos. La puerta se abrió sin permiso.—estoy en casa—exclamó el Uchiha al ver al rubio.

—B-bienvenido a casa... —Tartamudeo el verlo, Sasuke sonrió al escuchar ello. Se acercó al doncel y beso sus labios.

—me encanta que digas eso ¿Sabes?—el pelinegro beso el cuello del rubio—y me encanta como hueles.

Naruto trago ruidoso—La comida se enfría.

Sasuke rodo los ojos. Abrió su portafolio y sacó una caja alargada y plana de terciopelo—te compre algo—la abrió, y Naruto observo su contenido. Una gargantilla de diamantes relucía dentro de esta. Sasuke la agarro para luego colocarse tras el rubio y colocarse—para ti, de mí.

Y allí estaba ese bastardo. Comprándole joyas carismas que él nunca llegaría a utilizar. Sintió otros besos en su cuello y luego como le abrazaba.

—Te amo, Naruto.

El estómago del rubio se retorció al escucharle. Un extraño peso se alojó en su estómago. ¿Culpa tal vez? No lo sabía. Lo único que era claro era que esa sensación le molesta a demasiado .—G-gracias..—Le respondió.

—¿Me amas?—Pregunto.

Naruto ladeo en la vista. No, no lo amaba. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que si se sintió enamorado. Sasuke se había adueñado de su corazón pero ese mismo sentimiento que se había creado por él también se había desboronado por cada una de las malas acciones del pelinegro. —L-la c-comida....—tartamudeo recordándosela.

Sasuke suspiro en su oreja sin romper el abrazo—Eres mío ¿Verdad?

Naruto se tensó,—Lo soy.

*****************

—Qué raro escucharte silbando, hermanito.

Sasuke guardo silencio, y se dio la vuelta. Itachi estaba al otro lado de su escritorio. No había escuchado cuando la puerta había sido abierta. —Itachi

—Sasuke—repitió con diversión el mayor tomando asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. —te ves contento.

—Lo estoy

—¿Naruto finalmente te ha aceptado en su vida? —pregunto con burla a su hermano mayor.

Sasuke todo los ojos al escucharlo—No creo que estas aquí para hablar de eso ¿No es así?

—Efectivamente—Itachi sonrió levemente. Su hermanito tan directo como siempre—Padre quiere saber si llegará la mercancía de Colombia el día de hoy.

—Llegará—Confirmo Sasuke viéndolo. Desbloqueo su celular y envío algunos mensajes. Uno de ellos a Naruto, le buscaría para ir a cenar una vez y terminará los trámites en el puerto. —dentro de una hora iré y confirmaré su arribo.

—Perfecto, Sasuke—Itachi se colocó de pie al escuchar lo que quería—Saludos a Naruto.

*****

Naruto observo su reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido violeta pálido y la gargantilla de diamantes que Sasuke le había obsequiado el día de ayer, llevaba unos minúsculos aretes y el cabello al igual que hace dos días, una coleta alta.

Observó el reloj. Ya listo. Seis de la tarde, Naruto trago ruidoso. ¿Ya habría llegado el conteiner? ¿Ya estarían revisando la mercancía? ¿Sasuke ya estaria buscando un culpable? Se sobresaltó al sentir el timbre. Fue hasta la entrada de su apartamento, un hombre de traje negro y cabellera naranja le observo.

—He sido enviado por Sasuke para llevarlo hasta el restaurante—Le comunico—mi nombre es Juugo.

—Vale—Le dijo, fue por su bolso y bajo junto al hombre las escaleras, le abrió la puerta de la camioneta, cuando subió este le imito y comenzó a conducir.

—Sasuke... ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía dónde está quería hacerse el inocente.

—Está realizando unos trámites importantes, una vez y termine irá directo al restaurante.

Naruto asintió nuevamente, el viaje dentro de la camioneta fue tan silencioso que lo adormeció. Juugo le despertó al llegar. Le ayudó a bajar e inclusive lo acompaño hasta la mesa en donde esperaría a Sasuke.

Un mesero de acercó a él,—¿Desea ordenar algo? —Le preguntó entregándole la carta con el menú.

Naruto la observo rápidamente. Posiblemente Sasuke no se aparecería si incautaban la mercancía—por ahora dame una limonada—Le pidió—estoy esperando a alguien.

El mesero asintió anotando su pedido.

******

—¿Cómo que un allanamiento?—la cejas de Sasuke temblaron al escuchar al policía que estaba frente a él. Le entregaron una orden firmada por un juez— ¿en que se basa todo esto?

—Posible contrabando de cocaína, señor—Asuma el líder del escuadro sonreía de oreja a oreja al decirle aquello. Si descubrían la cocaína o alguna sustancia psicoactiva posiblemente subiría de cargo—abriremos el conteiner y revisaremos.

—¿Cocaína? ¿esto es en serio?—repitió Sasuke riendo para luego juntar el ceño—no lo harán hasta que mi abogado esté aquí.

—¿Miedo de algo señor Uchiha? —pregunto asuma dándose el gusto—Debemos hacerlo ahora, no queremos que...

—¿Haya un posible cambio de mercancía? —Gruñó Sasuke, —No me tome por estúpido. Deseo saber si esto es legal.

—Lo es, —le aseguro asuma haciéndose paso, los que le acompañaban de acercaron con unas enormes tijeras de acero para cortar las cadenas que aprisionaban la mercancía que estaba en el interior de esta. —revisaremos mientras.. Llega su abogado—Exclamó con burla.

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron con furia, la cadena fue cortaba y los policías comenzaron a entrar para revisar la mercancía que ya hacía guardada allí.

Lo primero que llego a la nariz de Asuma fue un fuerte olor a café, tanto que se sintió mareado. ¿Tal vez lo estaban utilizando para camuflar el olor de la cocaína? Eso quiso pensar,—abramos este—dijo enseñando un enorme costal. Enterró el cuchillo y la abro, de un momento a otro, granos de café comenzaron a salir, Asuma agarro el costal con la esperanza que apareciera al menos un empaque lleno de aquella sustancia blanca pero.. No.

El costal se vacío, solo habían granos de café.

— ¿Capitán...?—Preguntaron varios dudosos.

—Sigamos, debe de haber algo sospechoso aquí—ordeno y todos asintieron.

Keisuke trago ruidoso al ver como más costales eran rotos y basados en el suelo del conteiner, se volteo a ver a su jefe, Sasuke parecía querer matarlo allí, junto al grupo de policías— ¿S-señor...?

— ¡Ya estoy aquí, Sasuke!—Una mujer pelirroja se acercó corriendo hasta el, llevaba una camisa mangas largas blanca y una falda morada oscuro—Según la fotografía que me enviaste, pregunte, y verifique y efectivamente la orden... es legal. —le explico—así que... debes dejar que sigan el procedimiento.

— ¿Y qué arruinen mi mercancía?—La voz del varón denota naba su enojo y frustración, observo el reloj— ¿Cuánto demorara esto?

—Hay que esperar que revisen todo, si no encuentran nada, levantaran un informe ellos y tú puedes presentar una queja por... bueno, esto—Dijo Karin al pelinegro, juntándose contra el melosamente—Yo puedo ir transcribiéndola, Sasuke.

— ¿Tengo que estar presente hasta que arruinen todo?—Exclamo viendo a los policías abrir los costales y revisarlos—Tengo que ir a cenar.

—Podemos pedir algo, y cenar los dos...—Chillo la pelirroja mirándole, saco su celular— ¿Qué dices...?—pregunto—luego de eso... podemos ir a un bar y...

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron en los rojizos de Karin, callándola de esa forma. Saco su celular de su bolsillo y llamo a un número en específico—Juugo...—era incapaz de camuflar la molestia en su voz—Ha surgido un inconveniente y no lograre presentarme en el restaurante, pregúntale a Naruto si desea cenar allí, si es así, espérale hasta que coma, si no, regrésale a casa ¿entendido?

Jugo dio su afirmación y colgó.

— ¿Naruto...?—Siseo la pelirroja al recordar al rubio, si bien, nunca se habían visto en persona, lo habia visto en fotografías, una de ellas, la que Sasuke tenía colocada como fondo de su celular— ¿Ibas a cenar con él?

—No creo que te deba explicaciones...—Le dijo, sin dejar de observar a los policías—Keisuke, —llamo a su trabajador—haz que apuren todo eso, consigue costales nuevo y guarda el café, todo el café, no quiero un jodido grano en el suelo.

Keisuke asintió, no tardo ni quince minutos cuando ya estaba recogiendo el grano con al menos veinte hombres más, un policía salió, mareado por el olor a café, respiro profundo y luego observo a Sasuke Uchiha.

—El capitán... ¿Cuántos sacos hay?—Pregunto al hombre de cabello negro.

—Quinientos sacos—explico Sasuke furioso— ¿no se supone que revisan con un escuadrón canino? ¿Por qué mierda no hay perros aquí?

—Ya se han solicitado, llegan en minutos.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto despertó cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abrió, se habia quedado dormido sobre la cama sin cambiarse, incluso aun llevaba los tacones blancos puestos, Sasuke apareció, molesto, jodidamente molesto. Observo la hora en su celular, dos con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Bienvenido...?—pregunto adormilado al verlo. El rostro del Uchiha era de pura frustración y enojo.

Sasuke se quitó la cachaquea y los zapatos, se denudo, quedando solamente con la camisa blanca que tenía bajo el chaleco y se recostó junto al rubio—Jodida noche...—Murmuro.

Naruto se quitó los tacones sin necesidad de utilizar las manos, la gargantilla de diamantes relucía, y el vestido morado pálido se pegaba al torso. — ¿Sucedió algo...?—Pregunto, aunque lo sabía, disfrutaba internamente de la desdicha del Uchiha, si este se encontraba allí era porque no habían encontrado nada irregular en la mercancía del pelinegro.

—Contratiempos nada más, —Comento observando el techo del pequeño lugar. —Lamento no haber asistido a nuestra cena.

—No importa—Naruto bostezo, se colocó de pie yendo hasta su closet en búsqueda de algo cómodo para dormir. Una camisa y un short cómodo. Sintió los ojos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo mientras se desnudaba. Se preguntó si el pelinegro no pensaba regresar al lugar donde vivía. Se volteó para regresar y recostarse a dormir.

—Naruto...

— ¿Qué?—pregunto dándole la espalda.

—Te amo—Le dijo pegándose a su cuerpo.

El rubio respingo con fuerza al sentir como Sasuke le bajaba el short y bóxer para luego deslizar su otra mano para acariciarte allí—No...—Naruto trato de apartarlo pero no lo logró. Las caricias de Sasuke en su miembro le hicieron removerse, sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente, y jadeo al sentir como la estimulación aumentaba.

— ¿Se siente bien?—pregunto el pelinegro dando cortos besos sobre su cuello y oreja—eres mío.

El rubio ahogo un gemido al sentir una mordida en su oreja. Sasuke se removió tras el, para segundos después sentir el miembro erecto de este deslizarse hasta su trasero y restregarse contra sus nalgas.

—D-déjame...—Tartamudo tratando de apartarlo. Todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano. Sasuke parecía ensañado en follárselo nuevamente aquella noche.

—Estas húmedo... —Murmuró en su oreja, tocando la entrada del rubio con la punta de su miembro— ¿Lo quieres, Naru? ¿Lo quieres?

Naruto negó, no, no, otra vez no, Sasuke parecía querer follárselo en cada oportunidad que se presentaba. Con ayuda de sus manos, Sasuke termino de deslizar el short y bóxer dejando desnudo al rubio de cintura hacia abajo. Pasó su brazo bajo una de las piernas del rubio y la alzó. El cuerpo de naruto tembló, la punta del miembro de Sasuke tocó nuevamente su entrada y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en su interior.

Naruto mordió sus labios mientras sentía como el miembro poco a poco el miembro se abría paso. Ahogo un gemido al sentir como Sasuke se movía con fuerza para penetrarlo por completo.

—Eres tan estrecho...—Murmuró Sasuke humedeciendo su oreja con su lengua.

Naruto guardo silencio, Sasuke y él se quedaron quietos por varios segundos hasta que comenzó a percibir los suaves movimientos del contrario. Lo odiaba pero... se sentía también. Sasuke sabía dónde tocarle. Donde acariciarle. Como moverse, como besarle.

Los labios de Naruto se juntaron con los del Uchiha mientras era penetrado. Un beso intensó y asfixiante, un beso que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza al doncel. El miembro de Sasuke tocaba ese punto que tanto placer le daba.

—A-ah.....—Naruto se acarició a si mismo, cerrando los ojos y cooperando con los movimientos, moviéndose hacia atrás, tratando crear el mayor contacto posiblemente entre Sasuke y el. —M-muévete...

Sasuke río en su oreja— ¿Más?

Naruto asintió, avergonzado por su propio deseo y placer, Naruto suspiro, al sentir aquella sensación tan agradable recorrerlo— M-mas... f-fuerte.

Sasuke suspiro en su oreja para detenerse. El rubio se quejó pero las posiciones cambiaron bruscamente. Naruto ahora se encontraba boca abajo, con su cadera alzada y su pecho pegando al colchón. De un solo movimiento el Uchiha le penetró nuevamente.

El rubio grito, enterrando sus dedos en las sábanas. El vaivén era enloquecedor.

—Mío, mío, mío—Grupo Sasuke deslizando uno de su mano hasta el miembro de Naruto y acariciarle— eres mío Naruto, lo eres, lo eres.

—Sasuke...Sasuke...—El doncel se retorcido bajo el pelinegro, abrió su boca y mordió la almohada con fuerza.

El pelinegro grupo de placer, cerró sus ojos mientras posicionada ambas manos sobre los cados del rubio. Dios, joder. El sentir a Naruto apretarle de esa forma era sublime. Se acercó, pegando su pecho contra su espalda. Naruto jadeo con fuerza, sintiendo por completo el miembro en su interior.

Lo preñaría. Lo haría, Naruto sería su esposo y pariría a sus hijos.

Naruto empujaba hacia el, y el empujaba hacia naruto. El vientre de Sasuke cosquilleo, y cerró sus ojos, acarició el momento de naruto y le sonrió tensase bajo el. Su mano fue humedecida por la esencia del doncel bajo él, Sasuke disfruto de aquella sensación al sentir como las paredes internas de Naruto se contraían contra su miembro. Sin poder evitarlo se corrió en el interior de este.

—Ah....—suspiro, sus piernas temblaron debilitado por aquella acción, salió con cuidado y se desplomó en la cama junto al rubio.

El rubio asintió como el semen de Sasuke se deslizaba por sus piernas humedeciendo ahora la sabana, cansado se quedó allí, recostado. Sasuke le acurruco contra él.

—Te amo, Naruto.

El rubio poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro y no respondió.

*************

Asuma colgó el teléfono después de recibir un fuerte regaño cortesía de una de sus superiores. La revisión al conteiner del Uchiha había terminado en un completo fracaso, sólo había café, y café, y más café. Ni una pista de cocaína. Aunque al menos se satisfago al ver su rostro furioso mientras destruían los cristales. Muchas preguntan se alojaban en su mente ¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Cómo hacían para que todo les saliera perfecto?

—Buenos días—El doncel rubio y uniformado entró a su oficina—me informe de estos últimos días, señor

Asuma suspiro—¿Qué te dijo Uchiha, sospecha de ti?—pregunto mientras leía el documento. Ninguna novedad en las calles de tokyo

El rubio ladeo la vista el escuchar aquello—bien, estaba molesto pero no tanto.—le comento—Hoy no fue a trabajar.

— ¿Se quedó en tu apartamento?

—Esto a últimos días se ha quedado conmigo...—Respondió Naruto incómodo por hablar fe su vida personal.

Asuma abrió una cajón y sacó un empaque de chicles. Los masticaba ya que no podía fumar en el comando—te estás esforzando bastante.

Naruto tomo asiento con cuidado frente a su capitán.—Señor....—el rubio trago ruidoso—¿E-está seguro que.. La familia de Sasuke trafica drogas?

El moreno entre cerró los ojos—lo estoy ¿dudas que sea así?

Los dedos de Naruto se removieron nervioso y miro al. Suelo—Yo...Sasuke no es mi persona favorita, pero.. Desde el tiempo que llevó conociéndolo nunca he escuchado ni visto nada extraño...si no fuera por su asquerosa actitud diría que todo en él es bueno.

Asuma río.—Naruto, las personas que menos crees son las que más nos engañan.

*************

Naruto terminó de doblar su ropa y la guardo en el closet cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta del apartamento y tirar sobre la cama un par de bolsas llenas de vestidos, zapatos y joyas.

—Hoy iremos aun evento.

—¿Evento?—repitió el rubio frunciendo el ceño. Ya había pasado un mes, un jodido mes en el que casi todos los días le veía el rostro de a aquel cretino.

—Sí, un evento. Iré a conmigo—reprendió Sasuke, con mando en la voz—es beneficencia así que .. Bueno, quiero presentarte a la sociedad

Naruto soltó una risita al escuchar aquello—¿Y para qué yo quiero eso?

—Quiero que sepan quien eres cuando nos casemos—Respondió Sasuke como si nada.

El rubio trago ruidoso al escuchar aquello. ¿Casarse? ¿Con Sasuke? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera sabía cómo había hecho para sobrevivir junto a él y ahora... ¿casarse? Sasuke estaba loco si pensaba que el aceptaría.— He... No puedo ir contigo —mintió— tengo turno en la noche.

El pelinegro no le creyó pero aun así supo cómo responderle—llama y aplázalo—dijo tirándole el celular—el evento comenzará en dos horas, así que tenemos que apresurarnos—le dijo quitándose la ropa y entrando al baño.

Naruto observo el celular para luego dar un suspiro. Aguantar a Sasuke era algo que ahora se le estaba dando muy bien, podía hacer todo pero menos estar rodeado de gente extraña. Gente que no conocía le incomodaba y aún más... si era esa gente de estrato súper alto que se creían dioses.

Resignado y sin saber cómo escapar aquello (a menos que iniciaría una pelea que terminaría en nada) decidió abrir las bolsas que Sasuke había traído. Tacones, joyería, vestidos, ropa interior, y un montón de cosas que no necesitaba.

¿Es que acaso Sasuke no sabía gastarse el dinero en otra cosa? No lo pensó mucho, escogió un vestido verde menta y unos tacones blancos, habían unos aretes largos de oro largos que le gustaron así se los pondría. Espero que Sasuke saliera del baño y cuando este lo hizo, entró a darse una ducha y luego vestirse.

El tiempo pasó volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba de camino junto a Sasuke al evento de beneficencia. Cuando llegaron, un hombre abrió la puerta y le ayudó a bajar para luego rodear el carro y llegar a donde estaba Sasuke, el pelinegro le dio las llaves y el hombre se lo llevó para guardarlo.

Naruto se sintió nervioso, Sasuke lo agarro de la mano y subieron unos cuantos escalones hasta llegar a la entrada. Alguien les abrió la puerta, y ellos entraron. El salón estaba lleno, y de inmediato sintió algunas miradas sobre ellos.

—Sasuke...—La voz suave de una mujer los llamo. Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio se voltearon—Hijo, tengo casi dos semanas sin verte.

—madre—replicó Sasuke acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla—he tenido mucho trabajo.

Mikoto río al escuchar aquello—puras escusas—musito la mujer para luego ver al rubio—Naruto se ha robado toda tu atención aunque estoy contenta de que por fin hayan tomado la decisión de vivir juntos. Naru, te ves súper hermoso.

El rubio le sonrio a la pelinegra. La conocía desde antes de finalizar el Instituto. Sasuke se le había presentado—usted también lo está, señora Mikoto.

Mikoto rio nuevamente—Oh amor, no me digas señora, Mikoto está bien. Siempre tengo que decirte lo mismo—Murmuró está acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Y bien? ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Naruto trago ruidoso al escucharla—He...

—Dentro de poco, mamá—Le aseguro Sasuke a la mujer—Estoy... planeando algunas cosas, quiero que Naruto se mude a mi casa, ya que su apartamento es pequeño.

—Comprendo...—Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa—espero que eso sea pronto, pensé que le ganarias a Itachi—Mikoto rio levemente—Ya que llevan años, Naruto y tú de noviazgo, por cierto... ¡Deidara!—La mujer saludo a alguien y un rubio en unos cuantos segundos se acercó a ella—Naruto, te lo presento, es el esposo de Itachi.

—Un placer, Naruto Uzumaki—Se presentó este.

—Deidara, Ahora de Uchiha—Dijo el rubio haciendo un guiño al otro—Así que tú eres el popular Naruto.

—He... sí...—el policía se ruborizo ligeramente.

—Naruto no pudo asistir a tu boda por el trabajo—explico Mikoto a Deidara, o al menos eso habia sido lo que Sasuke le habia dicho a ella—Naruto es policía ¿puedes creerlo? Me encanta decirlo—chillo la mujer—una profesión arriesgada, me encanta.

Deidara asintió—Es estupendo, yo soy escultor.

*********

— ¿Tienes frio?—Pregunto Sasuke al verlo estremecerse.

Pues frio, si tenía, estaban en jodido jardín enorme, lleno de gente, música y meseros pasando a cada dos por tres ofreciéndole aperitivos y si bien, ya se habia llegado comiendo, le dolían los pies por esos malditos tacones, tenía frio, estaba cansado y quería irse a casa.

—Si... un poco—Contesto.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta de su Smoking, posándola sobre los hombros de Naruto para luego atraerlo hasta él y darle un beso en la frente—¿Mejor?

Naruto asintio, su cabeza tocaba el pecho de Sasuke—Si—respondió, el bastardo sabia como ser cariñoso y caballeroso, era algo que no podía negar.—¿Podemos... regresar a casa?—pregunto, habia saludado a un montón de personas y habia sido presentado a cientos de estas.

—¿Quieres irte ya?—Pregunto el pelinegro al rubio, Naruto no demoro en asentir—Bien, espera allí, iré a buscar el carro.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que Sasuke prácticamente se habia instalado en el apartamento, Naruto sin poder evitarlo se habia creado una rutina. Despertar y preparar el desayuno, acomodar algunas cosas, despertar al bastardo del Uchiha para luego entregarle una taza de café, darse un baño, vestirse y luego marcharse para cumplir con su trabajo.

Una rutina a la que ya se habia acostumbrado.

Sasuke le dio un toque en la frente con sus dedos—Cuídate, Dobe—Murmuró para luego salir y marcharse.

Naruto rodó los ojos, cerró la puerta y busco su uniforme. Se colocó y peino el cabello, y amarro su cabello, salió de su apartamento y a pasos suaves bajo la escalera, le habia preparado el desayuno a Sasuke pero él no habia comido, se habia sentido sin apetito así que aprovecharía y entraría a un pequeño supermercado para comprar algo de comer.

Al entrar, fue directo a la zona de comidas, habían obentos preparados y Sándwiches, decidió escoger uno de estos últimos y un pequeña cajita de leche, lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. Al llegar la caja, y esperar que la chica que atendía le facturara, algo le llamo la atención.

Naruto ahogo un grito al ver la portada de una revista ¡Sasuke y el estaban ahí! Con violencia abrió esta y comenzó a leer.

"EL GRAN AMOR DE SASUKE UCHIHA"

En gala de beneficia ocurrida hace una semana atrás, el hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha presento públicamente a su novio, Naruto Uzumaki, un doncel rubio de tan solo veintidós años de edad, y con la profesión de policía.

Entrevistamos directamente a la madre del que pensamos era uno de los solteros más cotizados del Japón. Mikoto Uchiha nos revelo que "estoy encantada con Naruto, Sasuke y el llevan casi cinco años de relación, estoy ansiosa y a la espera de que mi hijo finalmente le proponga matrimonio a Naruto, ambos son el uno para el otro, son la pareja perfecta"

Nos contactamos de igual manera con el propio Sasuke el cual nos comentó que "Amo a Naruto, será mi esposo y madre de mis hijos"

El rostro de Naruto enrojeció al leer aquello. Estuvo a punto de romper la revista si no fuera la mirada interrogativa de la chica de la caja, lleno de vergüenza, le entrego la revista para que la anexara a las cosas que habia pedido, ya luego continuaría leyendo.

***************

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí... a la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke...

Naruto arrugo el rostro al escuchar a Sai, ignorándole tomo asiento a la espera de que llegara su capitán. Y cuanto este entro, el estómago de Naruto se revolvió al ver que este también habia comprado la misma revista. Sasuke y él eran la fotografía de la portaba, al parecer la habían tomado minutos antes de que ambos se marcharan de la gala, ya que... tenía sobre sus hombros la chaqueta de Sasuke y el Uchiha estaba dándole un beso en la frente, una escena "tierna".

—No nos dijiste que...—comenzó Asuma.

—He... no le vi importancia—Contesto a Naruto a su superior—No quería ir pero... Sasuke me obligo y bueno, eso.

Asuma soltó un largo suspiro al escucharle, el que Naruto apareciera en revistas no era un problema, pero si lograban conseguir pruebas de que Uchiha Sasuke y su familia traficaban drogas, Naruto estaría en la boca de todos— ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Ninguna llamada sospechosa de parte del Uchiha?

Naruto negó—Nada, o al menos, no he escuchado nada comprometedor.

Asuma asintió nuevamente—Entonces... sigan todos sus deberes.

***************

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?—Naruto frunció el ceño una vez y llego a su apartamento, habían varias personas dentro de este, metiendo sus cosas dentro de cajas.

—Oh, Dobe, ya estás aquí—Sasuke apareció en la entrada de esta, agarro al doncel del brazo y le hizo entrar—He ordenado que guarden todas tus cosas, este lugar es demasiado pequeño y no puedo vivir cómodo aquí.

— ¡¿Y a mí que me importa?! Si no puedes vivir aquí, puedes irte a vivir a tu casa ¡yo me quedo aquí!—Exclamo Naruto al varón.

Sasuke ignoro al doncel, como siempre lo hacía—Guarden todo, que nada quede, Naruto tu iras conmigo.

— ¡Joder, Sasuke te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores!—Le grito.

Los empleados siguieron las órdenes de su jefe, ignorando los gritos del doncel rubio.

—Tengo un contrato de arrendamiento, no puedo incumplirlo o tendría que pagar una multa. —Excuso el rubio, en búsqueda de que Sasuke no dominara su vida al completo—así que...

—Ya he hablado con el arrendatario, y he pagado, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Naruto. Mi casa es más espaciosa, y no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por cocinar y lavar, tengo empleados para que hagan todo eso.

La garganta de Naruto dolió, allí en esta estaban alojados todas más maldiciones e imperios que deseaba decirle a Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo se sintió arrepentido, no hubiera tomado aquella misión, mejor alguien más hubiera encargado de seguir y espiar a Sasuke—No quiero irme de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no?—Pregunto el Uchiha, acaricio las mejillas del rubio del cual estaba enamorado—este barrio me queda bastante lejos de la oficina y... no es el mejor, Dobe, hazme caso, vivirás mejor conmigo, te daré todo lo que mereces.

—No quiero...—Insistió, Naruto observo los ojos negros de Sasuke—por favor.

Sasuke negó, y beso la frente de Naruto— ¿Quieres cambiarte, o te iras así?

Naruto mordió sus labios con fuerza y no respondió.

*************

El Lamborghini dejo atrás el camión de la mudanza. Unas leves punzadas hicieron chillar a Naruto, tenía dolor de cabeza. El ronroneo del motor hacia que muchas personas se voltearan y admiraran el vehículo que se deslizaba por las calles.

Naruto suspiro, su celular vibro, y contesto rápidamente sin ver quien llamaba.

— ¿Si?—Respondió débilmente.

— ¿Cómo está mi nieto favorito?—Dijo la voz de un mayor al otro de la línea.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte, — ¿Qué diablos, quieres? ¿Ya se te acabo el dinero que me robaste?—Contesto con malhumor y resentimiento.

—Naruto, no digas eso, fue un préstamo hijo, te prometo que lo devolveré.

Naruto soltó una risita al escucharle—Eres un maldito mentiroso, Ero-Sennin.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto escucho como su abuelo soltaba un suspiro, su cejas temblaron.

—Escucha, sé que hice mal al no decirte pero... Naruto, tu no necesitabas ese dinero y yo estaba urgido y...

— ¡¿No lo necesitaba?!—Le grito el rubio tratando de controlarse y estrellar el iPhone contra el vidrio del Lamborghini— ¡Necesitaba ese dinero para pagarle a Sasuke! ¡Sabes que le debo! Y tú... ¡maldito viejo verde te robaste todo! ¡Todo! con razón te marcharte tan rápido, maldito traidor.

Sasuke se limitaba a conducir mientras escuchaba al doncel discutir. Aun así, estaba aguantaban unas tremendas ganas de reír.

—Hijo, ¿pagarle a Sasuke? Naruto, si lo tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano hijo mío, compre una revista en donde sales tú, estas algo flaco, deberías comer mejor, en fin...—Murmuro el peliblanco retomando la conversación—No creo que tu marido te cobre... no es necesario que...

— ¡Él no es mi marido!—grito y sin dejarlo hablar prosiguió—quédate con el maldito dinero, viejo desgraciado ¡Pero a mí no vuelvas a llamar, no tengo dinero y ni teniendo te daría! ¡Desaparécete junto con todas las putas que tienes! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suficientes problemas tengo en mi vida para escucharte!—y colgó.

—¿Estas bien...?—Pregunto finalmente Sasuke, el celular sonó nuevamente pero Naruto lo silencio—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? Los empleados podrán encargarse de todo.

Naruto negó, acariciándose la frente, maldiciendo la hora en la que se habia fijado en Sasuke, en la que habia decidido ser policía, y en la que se le habia ocurrido la estúpida idea de participar en aquel plan ¡Suficiente tenía con su abuelo ladrón!—Quiero ordenar yo mismo mis cosas, espero que al menos eso me lo permitas.

Sasuke rodo los ojos mientras le escuchaba—Naruto, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, es normal que ya... sabes, vivamos juntos, soy tu marido, y no es bueno que un doncel viva solo en un barrio tan peligroso.

Un pequeño tic se alojó en la ceja de Naruto al escuchar nuevamente esa jodida palabra, malditos hombres, malditos varones, ¡Malditos donceles!—Soy policía y se defenderme solo, imbécil.

Sasuke como siempre hizo oídos sordos—No tendrás que hacer ningún esfuerzo, te llevaran el desayuno a la cama si lo deseas y bueno... podrás comer ramen recién echo todas las veces que desees.

— ¿R-Ramen?—repitió y entonces negó con fuerza—A mí no me vas a convencer con comida, maldito teme ¡Haces lo que quieras y no me escuchas!—Se quejó el doncel—te digo que te alejes, te acercas, me acosas, me compras cosas, me llamas y solo falta que me pongas un jodido escolta para vigilarme.

—No es una mala idea.

— ¡Estoy hablando enserio, Sasuke!—Le dijo alzando la voz el rubio—Te odio, te odio.

—No es lo que dices... cuando te follo.

— ¡Cierra la boca cretino!—Grito nuevamente, sonrojado, su rostro hervía de la rabia—Ero-Sannin y tu son tal para cual, dos malditos desvergonzados.

Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente, dejando que el camión de la mudanza continuara con su ruta sin detenerse—Escucha, Naruto, ¿no sabes cuantos donceles darían la vida por tener los privilegios de tú tienes ahora mismo?

— ¿Privilegios dices?—repitió el policía cabreado—Que mi antiguo Senpai me acose y se crea mi marido... ¿Es un privilegio? Porque si es así, deseo concedérselo a alguien más.

Sasuke gruño, metió la mano en su bolsillo y entonces con brusquedad la mano izquierda de este, deslizando un anillo de oro y diamante en el dedo anular— ¿Lo ves? Míralo bien, me perteneces, Usuratonkashi, puedes hacer el intento escapar, pero sabes bien que... No existe escondite alguno donde no te encuentre.

Naruto trago ruidoso al escuchar aquello, su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente que podría jurar que el contrario podía escucharlo, no sabía si era por la sorpresa o por el miedo que le trasmitían las palabras de Sasuke, pero si sabía una cosa. El no mentía.

—Nos casaremos y entonces tendremos un hijo o dos, la cantidad te la dejare a ti, no sufrirás hambre ni frio, porque, lo único que necesitas en tu vida es a mí, Naruto. —Exclamo el varón aun sosteniendo su mano— ¿Entendido?

Los labios de Naruto temblaron y sin poder evitarlo asintió.

***********

La casa, que realmente asemejaba más a una mansión era bastante bonita, enorme y cómoda. Los cuartos estaban pintados de blanco y gris, la decoración era elegante y Naruto sabía bien que cualquier persona haría lo que sea por estar allí, aun así... deseaba con todas sus fuerzas huir de ese lugar.

—Mi nombre es Iruka—Un doncel mayordomo de piel morena le hizo reverencia—a partir de ahora le ayudare en lo que este a mi alcance, Naruto-sama, si tiene alguna queja de los otros empleados puede decirme a mí y los reprenderé inmediatamente.

Naruto sonrió levemente, aun sintiéndose incómodo. Sasuke le habia dejado allí solo, con personas que conocía y que le ayudaban a acomodar sus cosas y pertenecienticas—Naruto, solo Naruto—le pidió al contrario—Muchas gracias por su recibimiento, Iruka-san.

Iruka le sonrió e hizo reverencia nuevamente— ¿Desea algo de tomar? ¿Quiere que mande a que le preparen un baño? ¿O desea descansar o comer?

Las tripas de Naruto resonaron, hambre tenia. Las orejas del doncel enrojecieron—Tengo algo de hambre.

Iruka sonrió— ¿Qué desea que le preparen algo en específico?—pregunto con amabilidad.

—He....—Naruto trago ruidoso, aun cohibido por toda la atención que recibía. Trato de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo aquello solo era una oportunidad para descubrir los negocios sucios que tenían la familia de Sasuke, y los descubría adiós Sasuke y hola libertad—¿Ramen?

—¿Ramen?—repitió Iruka nuevamente.

El doncel sonrojado asintió—por favor.

Iruka le sonrió nuevamente y asintió—Ramen.

***************

Naruto apago el enorme televisor que se encontraba en la habitación, el ramen que le habían preparado habia alcanzo la gloriosita de Ichiraku, un antiguo local de rumen en el que trabajo por unos meses antes de entrar a la academia de policía. Sentía sueño pero era incapaz de dormir, observo la hora, dos con treinta y siete minutos de la mañana.

—Estoy en casa...—La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Sasuke quito el nudo de su corbata—¿Despierto aun?

—No puedo dormir...—Contesto Naruto al varón.

Sasuke tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, quito sus zapatos, medias y luego se colocó de pie para quitar su ropa, entro a la ducha y se dio un baño de al menos cinco minutos, cuando salió, Naruto aún estaba despierto.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke?—Pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, no era porque sintiera celos, agradecería a cualquiera que ganara la atención y acoso de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se colocó el pijama y se subió a la cama— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— ¿No puedo decirme?—Pregunto el doncel viéndole, y aunque lo detestara se arrimó ligeramente contra el de cabello negro—tu siempre me preguntas donde estoy.

Sasuke soltó una risita— ¿Quieres....follar?—murmuro en el oído del doncel—porque tengo bastante ganas.

Naruto suspiro—¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa, Sasuke?—Cuestiono el Uzumaki.

Sasuke le ignoro, estiro su brazo y atrajo el rostro del doncel hacia suyo para besarle.

*************

Naruto estiro con cuidado su brazo hasta la mesita de noche que se encontraba del lado en que dormía Sasuke, si bien el Uchiha durmió (y de paso le apretujaba contra él) habia logrado zafarse, lo suficiente para agarrar el celular de Sasuke.

Sus manos temblaron cuando lo sostuvo y con cuidado lo trajo hacia el para luego bajar de la cama e ir hasta el baño.

Cuando la pantalla prendió, Naruto noto el montón de notificaciones y mensajes que habían llegado para el Uchiha. Uno de estos llamo su atención, sin acceder al teléfono y solo viendo la vista previa logro leer.

"Cargamento recibido y entregado con éxito, Jefe, se espera el arribo del siguiente en la madrugada de pasado mañana, los de México advirtieron que quieren su paga apenas toque Japón"


	7. Chapter 7

Asuma arrojo la pequeña silla de madera contra la pared hasta romperla por completo. Otro fracaso más, el cargamento enviado desde México que habían intervenido habia resultado en... aguacates, cuatro toneladas de aguacates. Los superiores le habian regañado y sancionado. Si bien la investigación sobre los Uchiha continuaba sabía bien que aquellos fracasos solo aumentan más las ganas de los altos mandos de cerrarla.

—Sera descontada de tu salario—Exclamo Hiruzen, su padre. —Tu informante, Naruto...—susurro tan bajo que el nombre no se escuchó, a pesar de que ambos estaban solos no les gustaba ser especifico a la hora de dar nombres—No está haciendo bien su trabajo.

—Papá...—El policía se saltó en protocolo—Actualmente Naruto está viviendo con Uchiha, en su mansión ¡Es el que corre más peligro que todos nosotros! Me informa de todo lo que pueda estar relacionado, recuerda que aun cumple sus funciones aquí, para no levantar sospechas.

—Creo que levanta más trabajando aquí—Cuestiono Hiruzen, era el Director General de la Policía de la ciudad—Escucha, Asuma, sé que siempre has querido encontrar pruebas, la investigación aún sigue, pero se más cuidadoso, ya no sigas interviniendo mercancía hasta que estés cien por ciento segunda de que lo que este dentro de los conteiner sea droga. El consejo me está pidiendo que la cerremos, pero he logrado mantenerla. Tendrás que hacer un compromiso ¿Entendido? Si los Uchiha nos demandas nada bueno saldrá de allí.

Asuma asintió, con decepción— ¿Qué propones?

—Concédele unas vacaciones adelantadas al rubio, conseguirá más información en casa que estando aquí. —Le comento—Si siempre esta con el Uchiha, más probabilidades hay de que dé con información que si nos sirva, hasta ahora, nada es probatorio, si bien se puede malinterpretar... Nada en concreto hay.

—Lo que ordene, Jefe.

***************

Si bien, sabía que nuevamente la información que habia obtenido habia resultado falsa, nunca pensó escuchar aquello— ¿V-vacaciones?—Repitió el doncel al escuchar a su capitán.

Asuma asintió—Es lo mejor, Naruto. Las cosas tienen que hacerse bien o simplemente no se hacen—Exclamo viéndole—Ya hemos tenido dos fallos y estoy seguro que el tercero será la vencida. No te envió a casa por que seas un mal policía, eres el mejor, pero... padre y yo hemos hablado ¿Sabes? Lo mejor es que estés cerca de la Uchiha, así podrás obtener mejor información.

Naruto le escucho y asintió levemente. Sintiendo al menos algo de aliviado—Ya veo—Murmuró— ¿entonces...?

—Recolectaras información, documentos que se vean comprometedores. Fotografías. Todo me lo iras enviando a mi cuenta institucional para más seguridad ¿Entendido?

Naruto asintió de nuevo. —Entendido.

Asuma sonrió—Sé que será una tortura para ti, pero... Si logramos inculparlos. Naruto, la institución será vista nuevamente con buenos ojos, a pesar de que no lo notes, pocos confían en la policía actualmente.

—No se preocupe, capitán ¡Ya vera que conseguirá la información! ¡De veras!

Asuma alzo la mano y Naruto choco su palma.

***************

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Naruto frunció el ceño al ver al hombre de cabello blanco en el Living de la pequeña mansión.

—Está definitivamente es la vida que me merezco—Exclamo Jiraya dando varias vueltas en la silla giratoria—Precioso, tráeme otro trago—murmuro a Iruka para hacerle un guiño— ¡Naruto! ¡Nieto mío!

—Ahórrate la molestia, Ero-Sennin—El doncel se quedó de pie, observándole— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que no tengo dinero.

Jiraya rodo los ojos, Iruka pareció con su trago de Wiskey y este lo agarro—Que buen servicio, te has ganado la lotería, Naruto. Tenías que haberte mudado desde mucho antes.

—Abuelo.... —Naruto se desesperó— ¿Qué quieres?

—Te estoy visitando, eso es lo que hago ¿O es que no puedo hacerlo? ¿Ahora te avergüenza de que tu abuelo venga, Naruto? ¿Ahora que estas rodeado de esta riqueza?

El Doncel soltó una risita. Si pudiera, rompería el florero que estaba sobre la mesita de cristal que estaba frente a ellos sobre la cabeza del albino—Pues, con sinceridad. Si eres una vergüenza.

Jiraya se llevó la mano en el pecho, como si aquellas palabras le dolieran—Mi propio nieto.

Naruto bufo y finalmente tomo asiento—Deja de estupideces—Le pidió—No tengo dinero.

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas que te quiero por eso?

—Por qué las veces que te veo, que me busca o me llamas es explícitamente para eso, viejo.

Jiraya rodo los ojos nuevamente—Bien, me ha descubierto. Necesito dinero, pero no mucho, chico—Aclaro el hombre—Decidí dejar de costarme mis vicios a tu nombre, así que... el dinero que me prestaste.

—Que me robaste—Le corrigió.

—Lo utilice para pagar todas las deudas que tenía, así que ahora soy un libre sin deudas—Comento.

El doncel enarco una ceja al escuchar a su único familiar vivió. No le creía ni una sola palabra a su abuelo— ¿Ah sí?—Murmuro—Entonces, ¿para que quieres dinero si deudas no tienes?

Jiraya bufo—Me involucrado en un buen negocio, mi pasión desde que era un adolescente.

La puerta principal se abrió, Sasuke entro por esta.

—Estoy en casa—Exclamo, sus ojos mostraron algo de sorpresa—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He... una larga historia—Contesto al varón. 

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Muchacho!—Jiraya se puso de pie de un salto y a zancadas se acercó al pelinegro—Tan apuesto como siempre, me alegra que mi nieto y tu hayan dado este gran paso ¿Cuándo será la boda?

— ¡Ero-Sennin!

—Dentro de poco—Contesto Sasuke, estrechando la mano del mayor—Es una sorpresa su visita, señor, si me hubiera comentado, hubiera conseguido alguien para que...

—Oh, Muchacho no te preocupes por banalidades—Jiraya movió su mano con modestia—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, a pesar de estar contento quiero saber si tus intensiones con mi nieto con verdaderas.

El doncel se tapó el rostro al escuchar a su abuelo. Era un maldito mentiroso.

—Lo son—Contesto el Uchiha—Justamente he venido almorzar ¿Nos acompaña?

—Por supuesto.

El trio se encamino sin dificulta alguna al salón en donde se encontraba el comedor, Iruka ya tenía todo listo. A Naruto aquello le parecía una exageración. Panes con queso crema, sopa y carne, incluso ensalada y dos jaras de jugo con diferente sabor y una botella de vino. Jiraya parecía disfrutar con solo ver.

—Buen provecho—contesto el mayordomo y los dejo solos.

Jiraya no perdió el tiempo—Exquisito—Contesto a probar la carne—Definitivamente como se nota la calidad, la noche pasada me comí un pedazo de carne de este mismo tamaño pero estaba mas dura que una piedra—exclamo—esta se deshace con solo masticarla, una delicia.

Naruto rodo los ojos, pero tenía que admitir que era cierto. La carne tenía un sabor bastante agradable y era tan suave que... — ¿finalmente me dirás el porqué de tu visita?

Jiraya suspiro, se sirvió algo de vino y lo bebió con adoración—Sasuke, hijo, tengo que disculparme contigo, sé que Naruto está empeñado en pagarte el dinero que le préstate, yo también estoy dispuesto a clavarle pero... el dinero que Naruto tenía destinado para ti, tuve que tomarlo.

—Señor Jiraya, no es necesario que se disculpe, ya le he dicho al dobe que es no necesita pagármelo—Explico este—No tiene ningún problema conmigo.

—Excelente ¿ves Naruto? Sasuke no tiene ningún problema—expreso gustoso—tenía deudas, tengo que admitirlo pero ya les he cancelado en su totalidad, a pesar de eso, he venido a ti, hijo con toda la vergüenza del mundo para que me hagas un pequeño préstamo.

El doncel se atraganto con el pan que masticaba, tuvo que beber algo de agua para pasarlo—¡¿Q-que?!—Casi grito.

—No te alteres, Naruto—Pidió Jiraya viéndole—Sabes bien que el sueño de tu pobre abuelo siempre ha sido escribir, y justamente se ha presentado el momento. Una editorial famosa me ha dado una oportunidad para publicar el primer libro de mi saga erótica, ICHA ICHA PARADISE.

—Abuelo por favor, cierra la boca, ¡De veras!—Chillo este avergonzando—. No tengo dinero y Sasuke no te prestara ¿Cierto?

—¿Cuánto necesita?—aquella respuesta fue una bofetada para Naruto ¡Le estaban ignorando!

—¡Sasuke! ¡No pagare ni un centavo de lo que lo que le prestes al viejo!—Exclamo Naruto en voz alta—¡Par de pervertidos!

—No aprecias el verdadero arte, nieto —Bufo el peliblanco—Bien, veras yerno mío... Tan solo necesito cuatro millones de yenes, para la edición y al menos salgan a la venta unas dos mil copias, si todo sale bien, te regresare el dinero una vez y aumente la demanda, ICHA ICHA será un éxito en ventas, te lo aseguro.

Naruto negó, aquello era una locura.

—No se preocupe, señor Jiraya, no es necesario que me regrese el dinero—Exclamo Sasuke sacando su celular—tómelo como una especie de dote que le entrego a usted por Naruto.

Jiraya rio con fuerza al escuchar aquello—Oh, Sasuke, realmente me siento contento de que mi nieto este contigo, eres muy afortunado, Naruto.

El doncel le ignoro.

—Si desea, puede dictarme su número de cuenta, hare la transacción inmediatamente.

Jiraya contuvo una sonrisa—Primero disfrutemos de nuestro almuerzo, yerno, ya luego la realizaras.

*******************

— ¿Irnos a Kioto?—Repitió Naruto al escuchar a Sasuke, Jiraya se habia marchado, obviamente con los millones en su cuenta— ¿a qué?

—Me reuniré con unos inversionistas—Le explico este al Doncel. Naruto habia cambiado sus ropas de policía por unas más cómodas—Itachi y mi padre irán, llevara a deidara, estaremos una semana ahí, además, acabas de decírmelo, estas de vacaciones y yo quiero llevarte conmigo, Naruto ¿No te gustaría conocer Kyota? Es la ciudad más tradicional de Japón.

Naruto suspiro, lo menos que quería era sentirse incomodo conociendo y presentándose ante personas que ni conocía. Pero... por el bien de la investigación era necesario—está bien, Sasuke,

El Uchiha sonrió, bajo su rostro y beso sus labios—ahora eres todo mío. Naruto.

***************

El celular de Sasuke vibro mientras manejaba, contesto desde el celular pero no lo llevo a su oído, no era necesario, llevaba puestos sus airdops—¿Y bien?

—La investigación sigue su curso, señor. No la han archivado.

Sasuke maldijo internamente—Dame un nombre.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi, Señor.

A pesar de que no era visto, Sasuke asintió—Bien, ya sabes que hacer—le contesto, y colgó.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto observo la vista desde el Pent-house para luego voltearse y observar a Sasuke, hacía tres horas desde que habían llegado a Kioto, lo poquito que habia visto de la ciudad le habia gustado aun así...—No entiendo que hago aquí—Murmuro el Doncel con molestia—Deidara no vendrá y me aburriré aquí.

—Ya me he encargado de eso.

Naruto enarco una ceja al escuchar aquello— ¿Ah sí?—Pregunto regresando su vista al gran ventanal— ¿Y cuál sería? ¿Me llevaras a tus reuniones?—Murmuro con burla.

Sasuke rodo los ojos al escuchar al Doncel—He contratado a varias chicas para que te muestren la ciudad, la semana que estaremos aquí.

—Que considerado ¡gracias! —Bramo Naruto sin quitar la vista del ventanal.

Sasuke suspiro y se colocó de pie, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del rubio, su pecho pego con la espalda del más delgado, y encajo su cabeza en el hueco que se forma entre sus hombros y cuello, admirando la vista al igual que Naruto—Dentro de poco, nos casaremos.

Naruto se sintió petrificar, sabía bien que Sasuke hablaba en serio, habia aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás creer todo lo que este le decía—¿Si...?—Murmuró, Sasuke le dio la vuelta, sus ojos azules observaron a los negros.

Sasuke no respondió, beso el cuello del rubio mientras acariciaba su espalda y trasero. Naruto se removió, la tela de la falda del vestido fue alzada y su ropa interior cayó, los instintos sexuales de Sasuke al parecer habían sido activados. Se creó un silencio forcejeo entre ambos, Sasuke quería pero Naruto No.

Los labios del rubio temblaron y mordió estos aguantando el chillido de dolor al sentir como Sasuke le penetraba de un solo movimiento. Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron. Estaban allí, ambos de pie, el arregostado contra el vidrio y una de sus piernas alzadas y agarradas por Sasuke. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo de aquella situación. ¡Como odiaba a ese bastardo! ¡Lo odiaba!

Los labios del Uchiha tocaron los suyos y aunque la posición en la que se encontraban era algo incomoda y, Naruto, tenía cierto miedo de que aquel vidrio al que se encontraba recostado se rompiera, el placer era... magnifico. Se odio a si mismo por sentirse bien.

Sasuke se movía con una extrema lentitud tanto, tanto, que se estaba conteniendo de exigirle que se moviera con rudeza. Ya se habia acostumbrado a la brutalidad del pelinegro, y cuando este le trataba con suavidad le exasperaba.

—Hmmm...—Naruto se acarició a si mismo mientras ya cansado, empujaba contra Sasuke. El miembro del pelinegro ahora, le penetraba con algo más de prisa—Si...

— ¿Te gusta...?—Susurro Sasuke en su oído.

Las mejillas de Naruto, su rostro, sus orejas, su trasero... estaban enrojecidas. El Doncel asintió y con su mano libre dejo de aferrarse del Uchiha para enterrar sus dedos en el cabello Azabache. Sus labios se juntaron y sus lenguas se acariciaron. Naruto jadeo empujando con más intensidad contra Sasuke pero este se detuvo.

— ¿A-ah...?—Murmuro el rubio al dejar de recibir estimulación.

Sasuke bajo su pierna, y le beso. Solo eso, Naruto siguió el beso pero aun así. Necesitaba que la estimulación continuara. Empujo a Sasuke hasta que este cayó en la enorme cama que compartirían y entonces, dejando su vergüenza tomo asiento sobre este y...—Hmmm...

Con una perfecta sentadilla, Naruto hizo adentrar el erecto miembro de Sasuke en su interior. Vale, odiaba a Sasuke. O al menos eso era lo que quería querer, estar cerca del Uchiha hacían aflorar los sentimientos que el creyó extintos. 

Quería a Sasuke, aún estaba enamorado de él.

Escucho y observo a Sasuke gruñir, las mejillas pálidas del Uchiha se encontraban enrojecidas. Las enormes manos de Sasuke sostuvieron su cadera, haciendo que la penetración fuera total.

Naruto suspiro y jadeo, estaba allí, brincando sobre Sasuke. Disfrutando de su miembro, y del placer. Disfrutando de sus emociones y sentimientos. Joder... ¡él era un policía! Tendría que estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos esa pero...

Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba estar allí. Con Sasuke.

******************

—Su desayuno...—Una de las empleadas del Hotel le sirvió lo que sería su desayuno. Era algo más parecido a un desayuno americano que japonés, aun así, le agrado— ¿Desea algo más?

El doncel negó, bebió del jugo de naranja y corto en trocitos el tocino. Echo miel al panqueque y comenzó a comer. ¡Todo estaba riquísimo! Comió hasta que se sintió lleno, la mujer regreso para llevarse los platos sucios y sobras, Naruto se preparó un baño con agua tibia. Sasuke habia salido muy temprano.

—Reuniones, reuniones y más reuniones—Murmuro el rubio dentro de la bañera con espumas. Al salir, y se secó y busco sus ropas. No se detuvo a buscar pruebas entre las cosas de Sasuke, habia registrado la pequeña mansión de pies a cabeza, y ahora, allí en Kioto esperaba al menos descubrir algo.

O eso creía.

Se colocó un vestido de color amarillo, al igual que su cabello y unos tacones blancos, no tenía ropa que... fuera de su agrado. Sasuke quería que se convirtiera en un doncel de "sociedad" pulcramente vestido por los mejores diseñadores del mundo. Se colocó unos aretes de color dorado, y se maquillo de forma sencilla.

Vale, se veía bastante bien. Tenía que admitirlo.

— ¿Señor Uchiha?

Un tic se formó en la ceja de Naruto al escuchar aquello, ni siquiera estaba casado con Sasuke para que le llamaran así. — ¿Si...?

La mujer que le trajo el desayuno abrió la puerta—El chofer que lo llevara ya está aquí.

Naruto asintió, y salió. La mujer lo acompaño hasta la salida del Hotel. Y con sorpresa, el doncel descubrió que Juugo (uno de los choferes de Sasuke) también se encontraba allí. Subió al automóvil, Juugo subió también pero en la parte delantera junto al chofer, al parecer el hombre seria su guarda espaldas.

— ¿A dónde iremos?—Pregunto el rubio con cierta curiosidad.

—Sasuke ha contratado a un par de Maikos para que sean sus acompañantes aquí en Kioto—Le contesto el peli naranja.

—¿Maikos?—Repitió Naruto, a su mente llegaron varias imágenes de aquellas mujeres con kimonos coloridos y rostros maquillados en blanco.

Juugo asintió, y no comento más nada al respecto.

El trayecto se demoró al menos quince minutos hasta que se detuvieron en una calle llena de al parecer turistas. El lujoso coche se estacione frente a un lugar que Naruto no supo que era. 

—Una casa de té—Dijo Juugo adivinando sus pensamientos. El peli naranja dio unas órdenes al chofer y este asintió y se marchó. Una mujer que parecía ser la empleada del local hizo reverencia al ver al rubio entrar. 

Juugo, espero a fuera haciendo vigilancia y la mujer guio a Naruto hasta un salón privado. 

—Ya las llamare.

Perdido por no saber qué hacer, Naruto asintió. Se sintió nervioso, odiaba socializar con gente nueva. La época en la que trataba de ser amigo de todos quedo atrás. 

Espero al menos por un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Tres Maikop entraron y Naruto quedo anonadado por su belleza ¡Eran chicas muy guapas! En silencio estas entraron y se posaron frente a él, para luego hacer reverencia.

Una tenía el cabello de color rosado, otra de color rubio y finalmente una de cabello color castaño. Tenían el peinado característico de estas y los accesorios que decoraban a este. El kimono largo y bordado y el grueso obvio de al menos siete metros que llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

—Bienvenido, Naruto-sama.

Las chicas le miraron y le sonrió.

Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Vale, era una extraña forma de divertirse pero estaba seguro que la disfrutaría.


	9. Chapter 9

— ¡Gracias por venir, regrese pronto!—Las maikos hicieron reverencia antes de que subiera al automóvil que lo llevaría de regreso al hotel. Habia estado varias horas con estas y no habia sido nada aburrido. Habían bailando, y el habia jugado con ellas, habían almorzando e incluso habían dado varios paseos a pie por el zona en la que se encontraban. Le habían enseñado algo de historia que en algún momento de su bachillerato tuvo que haber sabido. Con la mano se despidió de estas y el auto arranco.

En el camino se sintió cansado, incluso se durmió. Juugo, le despertó y adormilado subió al asesor que lo llevo al Pent-House. Al entrar una empleada (la misma de la mañana) lo recibió, le tenía un baño con agua caliente lista y su cena.

Vale, aunque Naruto odiaba admitirlo ¡Como le gustaba ser atendido así! Le hacía sentirse como un príncipe. Se dio un largo baño hasta el agua enfrió, salió de la ducha y se colocó ropas cómodas. Ceno puré de papás con filete de carne y ensalada. Después de eso, decidió reposarse por varios minutos hasta que sintió sueño, y el, ni corto ni perezoso sucumbió a los deseos de su cuerpo.

Horas después fue despertado por Sasuke al sentir como parte del colchón se hundía. Naruto bostezo—Bienvenido.

Sasuke sonrió y beso los labios de su doncel.

********************

— ¿Le aprieta mucho, Naruto-sama?—Pregunto una de las Maikos, esta tenía el cabello rosado y se hacía llamar Sakura.

Naruto negó, estas le estaban colocando un kimono sencillo aunque con el grueso y largo Obi de los maikos. La semana en Kioto habia pasado volando y el día de mañana ya regresarían a Tokio.

La maiko termino de amarrar el obi, y luego junto a las otras le pidió que se sentara, querían maquillarle sencillamente y ponerle algunos accesorios en su cabello. Naruto se dejó, sabía bien que habían sido contratadas para complacerle, además, aquella noche saldría con Sasuke a cenar a un lugar elegante.

— ¡Listo!—Sakura le sonrió mientras buscaba un perfume. Estaban en el pent-house. Le roció solo un poco de este—Naruto-sama está listo.

—¡Se ve espectacular!—Murmuraron las otras y aplaudieron.

Las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron sonrosadas, se vio así mismo en el espejo, y aunque era algo egocentrista de su parte, se sintió a gusto con lo vio.—¡Gracias!

—¡De nada, Naruto-sama!

EL rubio se quedó con las Maiko casi media hora hasta que Juugo vino por él. Estas le acompañaron hasta la salida del hotel donde estaba el vehículo que lo llevaría hasta el restaurante. —Muchas gracias por su ayuda, me divertí mucho con ustedes—les expreso Naruto.

— ¡Nosotras también, Naruto!—Estas les abrazaron y se despierdieorn del rubio que hasta ahora habia sido su mejor cliente. ¡Les habían pagado muchísimo por ser su compañía durante esos días en la ciudad!

********************

— ¿Está todo listo?—Pregunto Sasuke con el que hablaba, estaba en uno de los balcones del restaurante esperando a Naruto, el cual no tardaba en llegar.

—Lo está, Sasuke-kun. —Contesto aquella voz conocida.

—Perfecto—el Uchiha se volteo regresando a su mesa al notar que el vehículo que traiga a Naruto se habia estacionado. Tomo asiento esperándole—hazlo.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, alteza—El que hablaba colgó y Sasuke se acomodó la corbata, Naruto apareció entonces, con un hermoso kimono y levemente sonrojado. El pelinegro se maravillaba secretamente una y otra vez de la hermosura del Doncel, Naruto era suyo y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara.

—Te ves bien, Usuratonkashi—Le comentó.

Naruto se sonrojo levemente, Sasuke rodo la silla para que este tomara asiento, haciendo de caballero (el cual era) el mesero no tardo ni cinco segundos en acercárseles, entregándoles el menú lleno de deleitantes comidas que serían de agrado para la pareja visitante.

—¿Todo esto.... A qué se debe?—Pregunto Naruto a Sasuke mientras este observaba el menú, Naruto se molestó en escoger su propia comida ya que realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía allí y además estaba seguro que Sasuke se encargaría de escoger algo adecuado a su paladar.

—Tráeme esto, esto y esto, este vino y agua—Ordeno el azabache cerrando el menú, el mesero asintió anotando ambas órdenes e hizo una reverencia marchándose y así dándoles mucha más privacidad.

— ¿No puedo invitarte a cenar?—Preguntó Sasuke observando al Doncel que le pertenecía, porque si, Naruto era suyo, aunque este dijera todo lo contrario. El Uchiha estiro su brazo agarrando la mano del rubio y acariciando con sus dedos el anillo que le habia colocado a Naruto hace ya más de un mes atrás, lo quería, tal vez estaba solo un poquito obsesionado pero cuando habia notado la existencia de este en su vida se habia prometido así mismo no dejarlo nunca, Naruto era luz. —Además... vamos a casarnos.

El rubio ladeo la vista al escucharle, si... casarse, algo que secretamente le gustaba como sonaba, casarse con Sasuke y tener una familia. Pero era también algo a lo que le tenía miedo. Ese anillo en su dedo no habia sido colocado la mejor forma, la propuesta romántica que tal vez en algún momento se habia imaginado habia quedado atrás, aunque tenía que admitir que parte de esto habia sido su culpa. Él le habia dicho al azabache que no era de su propiedad, que no se creyera su marido.

—Sé que no lo hice bien—Le dijo Sasuke leyendo sus pensamientos—por eso... esta cena para... redimirme—el mesero regreso con sus órdenes y el vino que Sasuke habia pedido, este fue servido rápidamente y el mesero se marchó. La comida tenía un aroma buenísimo y la vista de esta era espectacular. —Cuando nos casemos... el salir a cenar será algo habitual, Naruto.

Naruto asintió y Sasuke soltó una mano para que empezara a comer, había varios platos sobre la mesa, y el primero que probaría era uno que parecia ser una pasta con salsa blanca y unas cuantas hojitas verdes sobre esta, la probó y tuvo que evitar suspirar al saborearla, estaba muy buena, demasiado. Bebió algo de vino y observo a Sasuke el cual lo imitaba aunque este al sentir su mirada le observo.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sabía algo, estaba enamorado de él. Nuevamente esos sentimientos habían salido a flote y esta vez no podía ocultarlos y sepultarlos como ya lo habia hecho antes, Sasuke no le dejaría ir y el... tampoco quería aquello. Quería estar junto al Uchiha aunque... no fuera lo adecuado. O al menos sentía que era así, Sasuke era tan... posesivo, tan celoso pero... aunque lo odiara le gustaba que fuera así, aun así...—Sasuke yo...

— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?—Los ojos negros de Sasuke le observaban fijamente. Naruto sintió una especie de opresión en el pecho, si bien Sasuke no lo demostraba Naruto sabía bien que este estaba molesto, inseguro y algo triste. —Si hice algo mal... solo dime que fue, te juro que lo arreglare.

Naruto sintió sus ojos humedecerse al escucharle, Sasuke no habia hecho nada malo (o al menos hasta ahora) pero, su persona se sentía culpable, sentía que estaba engañando a Sasuke, estaba ahí, no solo por quería si no por cumplir su misión, estaba investigando a la familia a la que sí o sí pertenecería en algún momento y tenía temor, no quería que Sasuke se entérese pero... en algún momento todo saldría a la luz y...—Si quiero casarme contigo.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Sasuke al escucharle.—Podemos casarnos ya si quieres.—Dijo el Uchiha agarrando nuevamente su mano y esta vez sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su smoking color azul oscuro, la abrió y un anillo con un enorme diamante relució. Sasuke deslizo el anillo por otro de los dedos del rubio, y beso la piedra que ahora adornaba los dedos de su futuro esposo.

Naruto sonrió levemente, sintió una fuerte acidez en su boca a pesar de que la salsa de pasta era dulce, el.... no podía seguir mintiéndole a Sasuke—C-cuando acabemos de cenar, t-tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Es bueno o malo?—Pregunto Sasuke sin soltar su mano.

—Malo.... —Respondió el doncel al varón—S-si d-después de eso, q-quieres c-casarte c-conmigo, me considerare el doncel más afortunado del mundo.

El rostro de Sasuke no demostraba nada, el azabache asintió y justo el celular de este resonó. Sasuke observo el nombre en el identificador de llamadas y contesto— ¿Esta hecho?

—Lo está. —Contestaron para luego colgar.


	10. Chapter 10

El regreso al hotel fue silencioso, Naruto había sido incapaz de disfrutar de la cena. Necesitaba decirle la verdad a Sasuke, aunque aquello le costara su felicidad. Si bien cuando inicio la investigación lo había hecho con la esperanza de quitárselo de encima, nunca se imaginó que el pelinegro impregnara en él importancia, había estado ignorando sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, sentimientos que desde un principio le parecieron fáciles de ocultar, tanto que cuando dejó de pensar eso, los creyó muertos pero... no había sido de esa forma. Esos sentimientos seguían vivos y ardiendo en su pecho como la primera vez, solo que ahora podía controlar todas esas emociones. 

Sasuke bajó del carro una vez y llegaron al estacionamiento, Naruto tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azules. Bajó, y junto a Sasuke subió al elevador el cual los llevo al último piso del hotel. La mujer del servicio los recibió pero Sasuke con la mirada le ordenó qué se marchará y esta en silencio lo hizo.

\--¿Y bien? – Murmuró el Uchiha viendo al doncel de cabello largo.

Las manos de Naruto temblaron junto a todo su cuerpo, el llanto que tenia retenido salió a flote tanto que tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano para no sollozar con fuerza frente a Sasuke.

\--¿Te acostaste con otro hombre?—Cuestionó el Uchiha al doncel de cabello rubio—. Habla.

Naruto tragó ruidoso y negó a aquella pregunta. Trató de contener sus insistentes temblores, respiró profundo y observó a Sasuke a los ojos —¿R-Recuerdas aquella noche que me encontraste en Ku-kurama?

El Uchiha asintió.

\--A-aquella noche... uno de mis superiores estaba fuera del restaurante en una camioneta, yo... tenía un micrófono e-estábamos esperando la llegada de una persona a la que y-yo tenía que seducir—El rubio se limpió las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas pero estas fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por otras—p-pero llegaste tú... y pensé que habías arruinado todo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, se sentía impaciente —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? —preguntó el azabache, cruzando los brazos y su mirada era la defunción de como se veía la inquietud. 

—Cuando... me dejaste en el departamento, mi superior y los otros llegaron y... me dijeron que.. el objetivo eras tú — Naruto bajó la vista rápidamente sin querer observar la de Sasuke, de pronto, Naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta — esa noche... m-me revelaron que e-estábamos investigando a tu familia ¡Yo no sabía!—le aseguró el rubio subiendo nuevamente la vista, el rostro de Sasuke no mostró ninguna emoción por lo dicho, el azabache continuaba con aquella expresión neutra en su rostro—mi capitán... me pidió que continuara en la investigación y yo... e-estaba tan molesto contigo que acepte p-porque quería qué me dejarás de molestar.

El varón tragó ruidoso y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Naruto, el Rubio observó como Sasuke iba hasta un estante lleno de licores y se servía un trago—Continúa —Ordenó, tomándose un trago de un solo buche. 

Antes de continuar, Naruto suspiró hondo, miró al techo, quizá con la esperanza de que de allá arriba le arrojen fuerzas, porque él no estaba seguro de poder continuar hablando, entonces oyó a Sasuke carraspear y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo continuar:

\--Yo... fui quien i-informó sobre... todos los cargamentos en la que la policía ha intervenido—al confesar, Naruto mordió sus labios con fuerza—he tomado fotografías de documentos y... --el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar, sintiéndose débil, tenia miedo—Lo siento, yo... no quería estar cerca a ti, pero... nuevamente comencé a sentir todo lo pensé que ya no sentía por ti.—Naruto sollozó frente al Uchiha sintiéndose una de las peores personas del mundo. Odiaba engañar a la gente, no quería separarse de Sasuke. Lo amaba, siempre lo Amó. Aunque quiso engañarse que no era así— H-Hoy que hiciste todo eso, yo... no quería seguir mintiéndote, Sasuke. Te amo...--las gruesas lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de Naruto, Sasuke solo escuchaba—Te amo y... si y-ya no quieres e-estar junto a mí... l-lo entenderé. 

La vista de Naruto nuevamente regresó al suelo, mientras que su cuerpo continuaba temblando dentro del hermoso kimono que llevaba, Sasuke suspiró y bebió el liquidó que estaba en el vaso de un solo trago para acercarse al rubio. 

\--Naruto—Murmuró el Pelinegro, alzando su mano. Sasuke observó como el rubio encerraba los ojos como si estuviera esperando un golpe pero el Uchiha lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Rodeó su brazo al rededor de la cadera del doncel atraiéndolo a su cuerpo, Sasuke bajo su rostro y beso los labios de un lloroso Naruto, el cual le observó con miedo y confusión.

\--¿S-Sasuke?—Tartamudeó, viéndolo con miedo a los ojos.

\--Dobe, no tienes por que sentir miedo... sólo estabas haciendo tu trabajo, no estoy molesto—le aseguró el Uchiha acariciando su mejilla, Sasuke observó aquellos ojos azules que le enloquecían—Te puedo asegurar algo, Naruto... Mis padres, mi hermano... yo... no estamos en ningún negocio sucio, mi familia es enorme, tanto que tenemos nuestro propio barrio, no puedo meter las manos por los otros pero por mis padres y mi hermano sí—Sasuke besó con ternura los párpados enrojecidos de Naruto—Los Uchiha ya hemos sido investigados antes pero nada han logrado encontrar incluso tú has sido testigo de eso, Naruto.. ¿Realmente crees que mi familia estaría en negocios así?

Las lágrimas aún continuaban saliendo de los ojos de Naruto, el manojo de sensaciones y sentimientos era difícil para él de controlar—yo... le dije a mi superior lo mismo.

Sasuke sonrió y besó nuevamente sus labios—no llores, ¿Vale? Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, gracias por confiar en mí.—Expresó el Uchiha llenando de besos el cuerpo del rubio.

Naruto asintió. Aun con los nerviosos a flor de piel, aferró sus dedos en el pecho de Sasuke, se dejó llevar, sacando todo ese miedo que sentía y el Uchiha se quedo allí, de pie, acariciando su espalda hasta que se calmara.

\--Naruto...

\--¿Hmm?—Murmuró el rubio alzando la vista. 

\--Te amo.

La hermosa sonrisa que le brindó el doncel regocijó el interior de Sasuke.—yo también.—le dijo acariciando su rostro—y quiero... casarme contigo.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente de oreja a oreja. –Yo también, dobe.

El rubio hizo una especie de puchero al escuchar el sobrenombre impuesto hacia su persona—haz matado el momento.

\--¿Qué esperas? Acabó de descubrir que mi futuro esposo me investiga.

Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron y Sasuke le abrazo nuevamente. Riendo en voz baja. Los labios del Uchiha buscaron a los de Naruto, ambos se acariciaron y sus lenguas se unieron rápidamente en un baile tierno. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron la espalda de Naruto y bajaron rápidamente a su trasero.

\--¿Quieres?—ronroneó el Uchiha en su oreja.

Naruto asintió enrojecido y observó como Sasuke se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. El abultamiento era innegable, las orejas del doncel enrojecieron al saber lo que Sasuke pretendía y... con el corazón a mil accedió. Su mano acarició el endurecido miembro de Sasuke sobre la tela del bóxer.

El Uchiha suspiró excitado y atrajo nuevamente a Naruto para besarle. 

El doncel hizo un ligera presión con sus dedos haciendo que Sasuke temblar, los dedos de Naruto se movieron rápidamente bajando el bóxer de su futuro esposo, dejando libre la erección que fue prisionera hace minutos atrás.

\--En tu boca,--pidió el Uchiha, y con deleite observó como Naruto se arrodillaba frente a el.

En un ataque de morbosidad, Sasuke se masturbo por unos segundos frente a Naruto y este abrió su boca sacando su lengua, Sasuke suspiró y restregó la punta de su miembro contra la lengua de este y luego gruño roncamente cuando Naruto agarro su miembro y lo adentró por completó en su boca.

Los dedos de Sasuke se aferraron al cabello de Naruto y sin control alguno hizo algunos movimientos contra la boca del rubio, la sensación de placer, la humedad... era indescriptible, el rostro sonrojaron de Naruto era.. lo mas hermoso que podía ver.

Azabache sabia algo que era imposible negar, estaba obsesionado con aquel rubio.

***************************

Cuándo el celular timbró en plena madrugada, Sasuke gruño, no quería romper aquella posición. Naruto estaba entre sus brazos dormido, y desnudo habían echó el amor hasta el cansancio, tanto que el doncel había caído dormido justo al finalizar la ultima ronda. 

Cuando el celular dejo de timbrar, Sasuke besó la frente del doncel y cerró los ojos para continuar durmiendo, pero el aparato nuevamente resonó y furioso el Uchiha tuvo que romper aquella unión y bajar de la cama, desnudo.

\--¿Qué mierda quieres?—gruño Sasuke al contestar.

Orochimaru soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea-- ¿Interrumpí algo?

\--Habla idiota—Sasuke se colocó de pie, yendo al clóset y sacando una de esas batas que ocupaban en el baño para cubrir su cuerpo, salió al balcón del Pent-house dejando a naruto dormir tranquilo.

\--Esta hecho—le dijo.

Sasuke observó las luces de Kyoto resplandecer desde lo alto—¿Le diste uno de gracia?—Pregunto.

\--El viejo sabia que iba a morir, se dejo matar—Le aseguró el pálido al otro mediante la línea. La cual era segura—Sarutobi Hiruzen ya paso al mejor mundo. 

Sasuke sonrió levemente—Bien, luego te daré otro nombre.—Expreso contento el varón, con el viejo muerto muchos de sus problemas se solucionarían.

\--¿El de su noviecito tal vez?—Pregunto con curiosidad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño—Nadie tocará a naruto—gruño, Sasuke se volteó para observarlo dormir mediante el vidrio que separaba al balcón del cuarto—Es mío.

\--Lo que digas, Sasuke-kun.

Orochimaru colgó y Sasuke borró el número del registró de llamadas de su celular. Le hubiera gustado al menos tener un cigarro y fumar en ese momento pero aunque podía ir hasta la sala y conseguirlos fácilmente no lo hizo. Regresó su vista nuevamente hacia naruto. El que le contará aquello no fue una sorpresa para él. El mismo día que la policía reabrió la investigación hacia su familia había sido avisado, tenia muchos contactos dentro de aquel cuartel. Había escuchado todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche que encontró a naruto en kurama, habían micrófonos en su departamento. Solo unos cuantos, los cuales eran indetectables. 

Si bien, no los había colocando allí con el fin de saber sobre la investigación, si no con la intención de vigilar a Naruto, de saber con quien hablaba, de quien entraba y salía del departamento. De enterarse si naruto llegaba de engañarlo con alguno.

Sasuke suspiró, tenía que admitir que la investigación y el que naruto estuviera involucrado en ella le había caído como anillo en dedo. Su relación con naruto en los últimos años había sido algo tensa y problemática, tanto que se habían alejado bastante, ver llorar a naruto era algo que le desagraba pero, era imposible no estar pendiente de el, naruto era un doncel bello y cualquier idiota podía quitárselo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero.. con la investigación, ahora Naruto estaba ahí. En su cama, desnudo, con un anillo en su dedo confirmando que seria su esposo, y en su vientre podía asegurar que ya se encontraba allí su primer hijo.

Ya que después de todo había cambiado las pastillas anticonceptivas que tomaba naruto por vitaminas, deseaba que naruto ya estuviera esperando el primer hijo de ambos pero dentro de poco lo confirmaría. Sasuke bostezo y entró nuevamente a la habitación y se recostó junto al rubio, el día de mañana lo haría su esposo, y luego, al regresar a tokyo se desharía de otras molestias.


	11. Chapter 11

Las mejillas de Naruto estaban enrojecidas mientras observaba como Sasuke firmaba el documento que era la constancia de su unión matrimonial. Faltaban unas horas para regresar a Tokio, para regresar de nuevo a casa. El hecho de que Sasuke quisiera casarse a la mañana siguiente no le sorprendió ni un poco a Naruto, ya estaba acostumbrado a las acciones descabelladas del Uchiha. Con los anillos ya puestos en sus respectivos dedos, el bolígrafo le fue entregado al Doncel y este tembloroso bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, del padre de este y de su hermano firmo el documento. El juez sonrió, y de ultimo firmo él.

\--Bien, con mi firma los declaro esposos--Expreso con voz encantadora--Puede besar al novio.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y beso a Naruto en los labios para luego abrazarlo. El fotógrafo que había contratado fotografió una vez mas la Unión de ambos, Itachi y Fugaku aplaudieron. 

\--Felicitaciones, hijo mío—Murmuró el mayor dándole un abrazo—Ya eres todo un hombre.—Comento con una ligera sonrisa.

\--Ciertamente es así, padre—Itachi imitó a su padre y abrazo a su hermano para luego hacer lo mismo con Naruto—Se que serán muy felices.—Dijo al rubio, el cual vestía un kimono blanco con bordados dorados.

\--Ya lo soy..—Expreso sonrojado el doncel de cabellera larga y rubia, Itachi sonrió nuevamente y beso la frente del rubio.—Sasuke… es perfecto para mi y… me demore mucho en darme cuenta de eso.

\--Ah.. te tengo envidia hermanito ¿No podemos hacer un cambio? Tu te quedas con Deidara y yo con Naruto—Dijo a Sasuke el pelinegro haciendo un guiño—Lo cuidare bien.

Sasuke le dio un codazo a Itachi el cual por muy poco esquivo—Naruto es mío—Dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del rubio—Ya tu tienes al raro de tu esposo.

Itachi rodó los ojos, Sasuke arreglo rápidamente algunas cosas con el juez y finalmente salieron de aquel lugar, cuatro camionetas de color negro esperaban por ellos a fuera, Juugo abrió la puerta de una de estas y Naruto y Sasuke subieron, Itachi y el Uchiha mayor hicieron lo mismo en la otra y poco después las camionetas comenzaron a andar, Naruto estiró su brazo para agarrar su bolso y buscar su celular pero… no lo encontró.

\--¿No haz visto mi celular, Sasuke?—Preguntó Naruto a su ahora esposo, saco cada una de las cosas que estaban en su enorme bolsa pero…--Te juro que lo metí aquí antes de salir.

\--se habrá quedado en el hotel, o dentro de alguna de las maletas, mira que eres despistado, Dobe—Sasuke atrajo el cuerpo del rubio hasta su cuerpo y lo beso—Si lo haz perdido, te compraré otro una vez y lleguemos a Tokyo.—Le prometió.   
Naruto soltó un suspiró y sonrió levemente—Lo sé pero… quería llamar a Ero-Sennin y bueno… ver que noticias del comando —murmuró viendo el rostro de Sasuke—Yo.. cuando regrese, pediré mi retiró de la investigación, teme.

Sasuke sonrió internamente al escuchar lo que para el era una buena noticia, aunque su meta verdadera era que Naruto renunciará a su puesto de policía pero … estaba seguro que venia un bebé en camino, su hijo con Naruto. Ahora que el rubio confiaba en él manipularlo sería mas fácil, además, la muerte de Sarutobi le beneficiaría. Dentro de poco un nuevo comándate general sería escogido y Sasuke y su familia sabían bien la identidad de este, Danzo los ayudaría, después de todo habían quitado al obstáculo que lo alejaba de la Comandancia general de policía.

\--Dobe, No te preocupes--expreso el Uchiha abrazándole. Naruto poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke—Se que harás lo correcto y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

**************************

\--Estoy seguro que fueron ellos ¡ESTOY SEGURO!—el cuerpo de Asuma tembló, Kurenai su esposa se sobresalto al escucharle llorar y la pequeña niña que sostenía esta imitó a su padre y lloró con fuerza, la mujer hizo lo único que podía hacer para calmarla la meció hasta hacerla callar.

\--Capitán…--Sai colocó su mano sobre el hombro de éste, dándole un apretón y entregándole una bebida caliente—tome, esto le hará bien.

\--¡No quiero nada!--Casi gritó con los ojos enrojecidos, la bebé lloró de nuevo y Kurenai decidió subir a la habitación para calmar y dormir a su pequeña hija. El hombre rebusco en su bolsillo y sacó su celular—Naruto no contesta…--Gruño impaciente mientras lo llamaba por vigésima mas--¡No contesta!

\--Señor…--Yamato trago ruidoso llevándose la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí--¿Qué ganará llamando? El también esta en riesgo, además no hay pruebas de que…

\--se que fueron ellos, puedo asegurártelo—Los ojos de Asuma enrojecieron. Recordando el rostro de su padre, su cabeza bajo un charco de sangre y…--Los Uchiha son los culpables, Naruto debe saber algo… intenta llamarlo desde tu celular, Sai.

El joven policía suspiro—Lo hice desde que me dio la noticia , señor—Comentó el pálido—Su celular me llevaba a buzón.

Asuma mordió sus labios mientras se controlaba para no continuar llorando. Estaba agotado, quería dormir, quería pensar que aquello no era mas que un horrible sueño pero… no, no era así, su padre estaba muerto. Su celular resonó y lo llevo su oreja, eran los de la funeraria, su padre estaba listo para ser velado y mañana a primera hora seria su entierro.—Gracias…--Murmuró sintiendo sus hombros hundirse.

****************************

\--Estoy muerto del cansancio—El rubio bostezó y se tiró sobre la enorme cama. Habían regresado a Tokio y el doncel estaba agotado.—¡Iruka!—Naruto se acomodó quedando sentado al ver al mayordomo entrar—Que alegría verte ¡Te traje algunas cosas!

\--No debió molestarse, Uchiha-sa…Naruto—Se corrigió rápidamente al recordar que a este le gustaba ser tuteado--¿Desea comer algo? ¿O tomar un baño?

\--Un baño por favor…--Suplicó éste recostándose nuevamente en la cama--¿Podrías ayudarme en algo? He perdido mi celular. Tal vez este en una de mis maletas ¿podrías buscarlo? ¿Por favor?—Suplicó juntando sus manos.

\--No se preocupé, lo buscaré—Le prometió el castaño. El jacuzzi se llenó de agua tibia y espuma—Esta listo, puede entrar cuando quiera, traeré su equipaje y buscaré su celular ¿Vale?

\--Vale, Gracias—el rubio entró al baño y se desnudo y casi corrió a la enorme tina para tomar su baño relajante.

****************************

\--¿Tan rápido?—Sasuke llevo el cigarrillo a su labios para absorber y luego expulsar por sus fosas nasales todos el humo inalado—al parecer el viejo tenia mas enemigos.

Danzo soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea, ambos estaban conversando por una línea segura—Aunque no lo parezca a muchos le alegra la muerte de Hiruzen, era un buen hombre—comentó con burla--bastante blando, pero que se le hace. Ya esta muerto ¿Quién lo habrá matado?

\--Si.. ¿Quién?—Sasuke también rio y suspiró--¿Haz hablado con mi padre?

\--Fue el primero en saber mi nombramiento—Le dijo al Uchiha mas joven—Mañana será el funeral del viejo ¿Tu rubio ira?

\--No lo sé, pero si es así, estaré ahí--Sasuke llevo el cigarrillo nuevamente a su boca y absorbió—Quiero dar mis condolencias.

\--eres un cínico—Danzo también fumaba al otro lado de la línea.

\--Lo aprendí del mejor.

****************************

\--Su celular.

Cuándo Naruto prendió la pantalla de este ahogo un chillido al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Accedió rápidamente y observó la lista, Sai, Asuma, Yamato y otros de sus compañeros le habían tratado de contactarlo, por alguna razón un escalofrío le pasó por todo el cuerpo. Algo había sucedió, deslizó su dedo sobre el contactó de su capitán, el tono comenzó a resonar y rápidamente fue contestado.

\--Capitán, no encontraba mi celular y…—Murmuró rápidamente el Rubio tratando de disculparse pero…

\--¡¿Dónde estas?!—Gritó Asuma al otro lado, Naruto trago ruidoso--¡Estoy hablando, ¿donde estas?!

\--En Tokyo, señor—el policía se removió sobre la cama. Tenia sus ropas de dormir, estaba listo para descansar--¿A-ah sucedido algo?—Pregunto.

\--¿Dónde estabas ayer? ¿Los Uchiha estuvieron contigo toda la noche? ¡Contesta Naruto! ¡Contesta!—La voz de su capitán estaba conformada por varias emociones que el doncel era incapaz de descifrar--¡Dímelo!¡Es una orden!

\--E-estaba en kyoto señor ¿Lo recuerda? Yo… Sasuke y yo pasamos la tarde y toda la noche juntos, señor…--Le contestó rápidamente sintiendo su voz temblar—el padre de Sasuke y su hermano se reunieron con unos inversionistas, no se nada mas, Señor… ¿S-sucedió algo?

Naruto escucho claramente a su capitán tragar ruidoso—se que fueron ellos, Naruto, lo sé, necesito que me ayudes con esto, Naruto…

\--¿Señor?—Preguntó el rubio sin entender.

\--Mi padre ha muerto, lo asesinaron.

******************************

\--¿Por qué esa cara, Dobe?—Preguntó Sasuke al entrar a la habitación y tomar asiento en la orilla de cama y quitar sus zapatos--¿Te duele algo? 

Naruto negó, y bajó su vistan observando la pantalla de su celular, la voz rota de su capitán aun hacia eco en su oído.

\--Dime la verdad, Naruto—gruño Sasuke acercándose, el varón acarició su rostro--¿Sucedió algo?

El doncel asintió, y se refugió en el pecho de su marido—Mi capitán… Su padre, el comandante ha muerto. Alguien lo ha asesinado.—Le conto.

Sasuke fingió sorpresa y acarició la espalda de su hermoso doncel—Mi mas profundas condolencias…--Expresó el varón sin sentir verdadero pesar--¿Cuándo sucedió?

\--Ayer en la noche, Sasuke—El rubio enterró su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha—Le dieron un balazo en la frente y… el capitán el…

\--¿Qué sucede con él?

\--Creé que fue tu familia—Los dedos del doncel temblaron. Aferrándose al pelinegro—Pero se que no es asi.

Sasuke sonrió y bajo su rostro para besar los labios de su esposo—Y es asi, Naruto, no se gana nada matando a gente inocente.

El rubio suspiró—Mañana es su funeral, tengo que ir.—Le dijo—Tengo que presentarle mi apoyo.

Los dedos de Sasuke continuaron acariciando la espalda del rubio—Iré contigo.


	12. Chapter 12

\--Te esperare aquí—Sasuke bajó juntó al rubio de la camioneta, la cual se estaciono unos metros antes de el salón funerario en el que se estaba realizando el velorio. Naruto tenía un vestido algo holgado de color negro y unos botines del mismo color. —Mi presencia posiblemente no sea del agrado de ellos y no quiero causarte problemas.

Naruto asintió, beso levemente los labios de Sasuke y junto a Juugo entró al salón en el que de realizaba el velorio, Sai fue el primero en acercarse a él, el pelinegro le abrazó y el rubio le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma. Naruto no tuvo que esforzarse mucho en buscar a su capitán, Sarutobi Asuma se encontraba junto a su esposa, la cual cargaba una bebé y al lado de ellos se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño y un niño de doce años el cual naruto reconoció, Konohamaru el nieto del ahora difunto, el ataúd estaba cerrado y sobre este habían una cantidad de ofrendas florales rindiendo de esa forma una homenaje sencillo. 

\--¿Quién es el? —Preguntó Sai al ver al hombre de cabello anaranjado tras el rubio, Naruto se volteó observando a Juugo. —¿Tu nuevo novio?

Juugo no esperó a que Naruto le presentará—Soy el guardaespaldas del señor Uchiha—Le comunicó, observando los ojos negros de Sai—Un gustó.

\--¿Uchiha? —Replicó el pelinegro viendo al rubio, ya que sintió que se refería a Naruto y no al ya conocido novio de este—¿Te pusieron una niñera? —Preguntó el pálido.

Naruto suspiró, no podía pedirle a Juugo que se fuera, Sasuke había impuesto una única condición y fuese que el que el peli naranja le acompañara. Negó y decidió alejarse de Sai para acercarse a la familia de su comandante fallecido, respiró profundo y habló—…capitán—exclamó, Asuma alzo la vista. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar—Yo… lo lamentó mucho, señor.

Asuma se colocó de pie con algo de brusquedad. Algunas miradas se posaron sobre ellos y aún mas cuándo el hombre le agarro por el brazo y lo llevó a un rincón apartado en aquel lugar.

\--¿C-capitán?—Tartamudo el doncel levemente nervioso por la actitud de su superior.

\--Necesito que me ayudes, tu eres el único—La voz de Asuma era diferente a la que el conocía. Parecía que cada una de las palabras las expresaba con dificultad— necesito desenmascarar a esos imbéciles.

El rubio logró romper el agarré que su superior tenía en su brazo. —señor… yo… nosotros… lo he intentado, pero… ha sido imposible, no he encontrado nada. —murmuró, tratando de esa forma disuadir a éste. — Tal vez los Uchihas, no sean lo que usted piensa.

\--¡No te has esforzado lo suficiente! — Asuma casi le gritó, Naruto se encogió ligeramente — ¿Los estas encubriendo? ¡Dímelo! Habla Naruto—Gruño, el agarré se realizó de nuevo y las uñas de éste lastimaron la piel del rubio—Es imposible que no sepas nada… 

\--Me esta lastimando, Capitán—murmuró el doncel tratando de apartarse de éste pero Asuma se dejó llevar por la ira y el dolor. El agarré se hizo aun mas fuerte, Naruto chillo adolorido.

\--¿Te descubrieron a caso? ¿o te están pagando para que finjas que no sabes nada? —Le brazo de asuma estaba casi doblando el de Naruto— Habla mierda, habla —Gruño y alzo su otro brazo para agarrarle del mentón, pero una mano le detuvo.

Juugo jaló al capitán apartándolo del rubio y se colocó frente a este—Creo que lo mejor es retirarnos—Dijo al rubio aun observando al policía de cabello negro. —¿O desea continuar aquí?

Naruto se acarició el brazo mientras observaba a su superior. Estaba tratando de procesar todo lo dicho por este, no podía creer aquello, no podía creer que su capitán pensará todo eso de él. ¡El si había esforzado! ¡Se había esforzado mucho! Y si bien le había contado toda la verdad a Sasuke, confiaba en todo lo que su ahora marido le había dicho.--V-vámonos de aquí.

Yamato detuvo a Asuma cuándo vio cómo éste tenía la intención de acercarse nuevamente al rubio y peli naranja.

Juugo asintió y aun sabiendo que lo que diría era una imprudencia agregó—El señor Uchiha nos espera.

El cuerpo de asuma tembló mientras observaba cómo Naruto era escoltado hacia la salida del salón, rompió el agarré y fue tras de éstos, los cuales ya estaban afuera y bajando los escalones hacía la calle. Asuma sintió su estómago retorcer al ver dos camionetas estacionadas a pocos metros del lugar, ambas eran de color negro y recostadas a estas se encontraban varios hombres, Sarutobi fue capaz de reconocer a Uchiha Sasuke entre ellos. Bajo los escalones con rapidez superando, la ira lo cegó y sólo le bastó dar unos cuantos pasos apresurados para tener al pelinegro frente a el.

Sasuke se quitó los lentes oscuros que había decidió colocarse minutos atrás mientras esperaba al Doncel, no le sorprendió tener al capitán frente a él, después de todo hacía parte del plan. — Señor.

El rostro del hombre estaba enrojecido—¡¿Por qué trajiste a Uchiha aquí?!—Gritó y se volteó mirando a Naruto, Juugo aun seguía delante de este. Yamato y Sai, juntó otros más salieron del lugar. —¡eres un traidor, Naruto! S-sabes muy bien que… ¡Esta familia es la culpable de la muerte de mi padre! 

El doncel tragó ruidoso, su rostro palideció levemente, no menos que quería era un escandalo y lo suficiente tenia con lo que había ocurrido en el salón. 

Sasuke enarco una ceja al escuchar a la mayor expresar aquello, y sin una pisca de remordimiento habló—¿Qué mi familia qué? —No fue difícil fingir indignación—¿de que habla este hombre, Naruto? —Le preguntó al rubio, sin querer revelar que ya lo sabía todo, no dejaría en mal puesto a su esposo, aunque tuviera en ese momento muchas ganas de reírse en la cara del hombre que estaba frente a él. 

Sarutobi se contuvo de reír, alzo su brazo y estrello su puño contra el rostro del Uchiha, los guardaespaldas de este último alejaron al policía del joven pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Un hilo de sangre se deslizo fuera de la nariz de Uchiha Sasuke, el pelinegro toco el líquido y lo contemplo. —No entiendo… ¿Por qué me merezco esto? 

—¡No te hagas el idiota! —Gritó Asuma, trato de acercarse a este pero una muralla de guarda espaldas no le dejaron ver al Uchiha—Tu familia es la culpable de la muerte de mi madre ¡Asesino! ¡Asesinos!

Yamato alejo a Asuma del grupo de hombres y Naruto aparto la vista de este acercándose a su marido, Sasuke trataba de contener la hemorragia con un pañuelo, el cual ya se encontraba enrojecido por la sangre, si bien el Uchiha sentía rabia no se dejó llevar por esta. Pronto todo estaría a su favor, y el tal Asuma lamentaría aquello.

—Sube al carro, Naruto—Ordeno el pelinegro al Doncel.

Naruto asintió y contuvo las ganas de voltear para ver a su superior. Sasuke se quitó el pañuelo, el sangrado se habia detenido. Observo por una última al hombre que estaba siendo detenido por sus amigos—Espero que no le moleste, Señor, cuando presente una denuncia en su contra por daños personales y calumnia. —Sasuke subió a la camioneta, sus guardaespaldas hicieron lo mismo, y se marchó.

Cuando Asuma fue liberado del agarre gruño, su rostro estaba enrojecido. 

—Capitán…. Lo dijo, no fue lo correcto. Se supone los Uchiha no saben sobre la investigación—Murmuro Sai a este—y además, Naruto… Él también está en peligro. Él es quien se la pasa con Uchiha.

Los labios de Asuma temblaron y no dijo nada, saco de su bolsillo la caja de collaguillos que siempre llevaba y se llevó uno a la boca, necesitaba calmarse.


	13. Chapter 13

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente ocurrido en el funeral del Comandante Sarutobi. Si bien, Naruto había cambiado de número de celular para dejar de recibir las llamadas de sus compañeros y de su capitán, no podía evitar sentirse algo solo pero... No quería hablar con nadie, no quería hablar con ninguno ellos, Asuma solo le quería para conseguir pruebas y el no estaba dispuesto a buscar pruebas que no existían, el confiaba en Sasuke y sabia cuando le estaba diciendo la verdad, no había que hacer ahora con su carrera de policía y ahora... al ver el resultado de la prueba de embarazo no pudo sentirse mas perdido.

Positivo.

Estaba esperando un bebé, los últimos días se había sentido lo suficientemente mal. Si bien al inició pensó que había comido algo que le había hecho daño en el estomago, los síntomas siguieron, vómitos, mareos.. y aquella prueba, la cual era la segunda en realizar había arrojado el mismo resultado que la primera, estaba embarazado, no sabía cuantas semanas podría tener, además que... bueno ¿Como pudo haber sucedido aquello? El siempre se había cuidado y nunca había fallado con ninguna de sus pastillas, pero... a pesar de eso, molesto no estaba.

Había sido sorpresivo pero.. un bebé, ahora en su vida, un bebé ahora que estaba casado con Sasuke era.. cumplir con todos las metas que se había propuesto cuando fue adolecente.

\--¿Sucede algo, Usuratonkachi?--Sasuke entró al baño al notar la demora del doncel dentro de este, el Uchiha noto la prueba en la mano del rubio. La tomó y observó el resultado, dos rayitas--¿Naruto?--Murmuró.

Naruto asintió, respondiendo a la pregunta que el Uchiha nunca formuló. Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus brazos rodeando al cuerpo del doncel para no demorar en besarle--Por fin..--Sasuke rio en la oreja de Naruto y cargándole levemente dio varias vueltas con este en sus brazos.

Naruto sonrió levemente, acariciando el rostro del más pálido y lo beso, Sasuke suspiro entre sus labios y agachándose beso el vientre del rubio para colocarse de pie nuevamente.--Te amo, Naruto.

\--Yo también, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y sosteniendo a Naruto por la mano salieron del baño. El pelinegro hizo tomar asiento al rubio en la cama.--¿Sabes?--Comenzó a decir el Uchiha--Siempre quise tener un hijo, un hijo contigo, Naruto y ahora, y ahora que viene en camino yo quiero que...

\--¿Que..?--Replicó Naruto al escuchar a su marido.

\--Siempre te he apoyado y tal vez, solo tal vez exagere con mi actitud en el pasado, en nuestro pasado pero era porque te quería solo para mi--Sasuke acarició la mejilla del Doncel con suavidad, los ojos negros observaron los azules, necesitaba que Naruto aceptará su propuesta.

\--¿que quieres decir, Sasuke?-- Pregunto sin entender bien las palabras de su marido--¿Teme?

\--Ahora con la llegada del bebé, con lo que sucedió semanas atrás, Naruto, con... nuestra boda y ahora con el hecho de que soy tu marido, tu lugar en la policía... Naruto, no quiero que renuncies a tus sueños, pero ahora...--la mano de Sasuke acarició el vientre del doncel--Ahora somos una familia, una verdadera familia y no quiero que este en peligro, en algún momento tendrás que regresar allí y... no será igual que antes.

Naruto guardó silencio al escuchar a Sasuke y aunque quisiera negar aquello, sabia bien que el ojos negros tenia razón. Su regresar a la policía sería incómodo, muy incómodo y realmente no sabría como tratar a sus compañeros después de todo lo sucedido, pronto saldría a la luz su matrimonio con Sasuke y la llegada de su bebé... Naruto, posó su mano en su vientre. Tendría un hijo, tendría finalmente una familia y el... ahora no quería perder nada de lo que tenía, no quería perder a Sasuke, no quería perder a su bebé, a pesar de todo lo sucedido era feliz.

\--solo piénsalo ¿Vale?--Dijo el Uchiha viéndole, pero Naruto no tenía que hacerle esperar mucho para darle una respuesta.

\--Lo haré--Le dijo a su marido--Yo... tampoco quiero poner en riesgo a nuestro bebé.

\--No quiero te precipites.

\--¡No lo estoy haciendo, de veras!--Exclamó observando a Sasuke, el cual estaba pulcramente vestido para un día de trabajo más--Yo, mi capitán, la investigación, todo... yo, no creo que sea capaz... No quiero mas problemas, tienes razón, Sasuke, cuando sea citado para regresar a mi cargo, renunciare.

Sasuke se acercó al Doncel, y le abrazo, para luego al salir de la habitación sonreír de oreja a oreja.

**********************************

Mikoto soltó un chillido y abrazó a Naruto con fuerza al enterarse de la nuevas buenas, beso el rostro del Doncel y tomó asiento juntó a este sobre el sofá mientras tomaban té.

\--Por fin, Seré abuela, Deidara al parecer no quiere tener hijos, pero.. sabia bien que tu cumplirías mi sueño, y bueno el de mi hijo--la mayor sacó su celular y envío algunos mensajes--Mañana iremos al médico, quiero saber cuanto tienes y como esta mi nieto, Ahh.. no lo puedo creer ¡Quiero llorar!

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la emoción de la mujer. Su abuelo también ya estaba enterado y con su inusual humor le respondió "Ya con eso lo tienes amarrado a ti, hijo".

\--¿Naruto, me estas escuchando, cielo?--Mikoto le dio varios golpecitos en el hombro y el pena le observó.

\--¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba distraído en otra cosa--le respondió a su suegra.

\--¿Regresaras al comando, amor?--Preguntó esta con interés a las respuestas de éste--No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi nieto.

**********************************

Días después...

Iruka extendió el teléfono a Naruto al ser solicitado mediante este, el doncel agarró el aparato y lo llevó a su oreja para luego responder--¿Diga?

\--¡Hola Naruto!--La voz de Tente la hizo sentir levemente relajado, la mujer al otro lado de la linea era una de sus compañeras en el comandó, la secretaria del antiguo comandante.--Te llamó para comunicarte que el día de mañana se realizará una reunión de suma importancia en la que tienes que estar presenté, trate de comunicarme por tu celular, pero la llamada no entraba.

\--Es que, cambie de número y se me olvidó avisarte--Se excusó con esta y Tente no dudo en creerle.--¿Mañana... a que hora?

\--A las diez, Naruto--Le respondió--no es necesario que vayas en uniforme ya que discutirán sobre las investigaciones en curso y se hará la presentación oficial del nuevo comandante.

\--Estaré ahí—respondió el ahora Uchiha y colgó. 

No pegaría el ojo en toda la noche.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto respiró profundo varias veces antes de salir de su habitación, sus dedos temblaban a tal punto que se sentía incapaz de salir de ahí. Tenía pánico pero a pesar de eso trato de calmarse, aquellos episodios no eran buenos para su bebé. Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a Sasuke sentado en el sofá. Su marido no había ido a trabajar y aunque quería internamente pedirle a Sasuke que le acompañara, el que este lo hiciera sería incrementar los problemas que ya existían.

\--Estas pálido, Dobe.—Sasuke se colocó de pié y se acercó a su doncel, beso sus labios y con su mano acarició su vientre que dentro de poco ya comenzaría a notarse.—¿Es obligatoria tu asistencia? No quiero que te ocurra nada.

Naruto suspiró nervioso.—la es, además tengo que hacerlo. Entregare mi carta de retiró y luego de eso no tendré que acercarme nunca más a ese lugar, estoy harto de todos estos problemas.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y asintió.—He contratado a alguien nuevo para que te proteja, Juugo y él ahora serán los encargados de tu protección..—Con una seña, Iruka que se encontraba sirviendo un té, se acercó a la puerta y llamando a alguien lo hizo entrar.—Su nombre es Kakashi.

El peli blanco parecía ser de la misma edad que Iruka, hizo reverencia ante él, su rostro estaba cubierto por un taba bocas de color negro lo que causo cierta curiosidad en Naruto.—Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha-Sama.

El rubio le observó.—Prefería sólo "Naruto"—le pidió a este y su nuevo guarda espaldas no dudo en seguir sus órdenes.—Bien, me voy. Entre más rápido salga de esto, mejor.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente al rubio y besando nuevamente los labios del su marido se despidió, Kakashi abrió la puerta para que Naruto saliera de primero. Juugo que de pié junto a la camioneta abrió la puerta trasera de esta, el doncel de larga cabellera subió, Juugo subió como piloto y Kakashi de copiloto.

\--Siento que voy a vomitar —murmuró Naruto recostándose contra el espaldar del asiento. Estaba sudando frio.—¿Por qué tengo que ir?

Kakashi lo observo mediante el espejo que estaba en el centro de la camioneta.—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—Preguntó a su ahora jefe, la camioneta comenzó a movilizarse.

Naruto respiró profundo, tal vez hablarlo con alguien diferente a Sasuke le podría hacer sentir más tranquilo.—Estoy a punto de asistir a la reunión más incómoda de mi vida.

\--Nadie dijo que ser policía sería fácil.—Kakashi le respondió mientras se acomodaba su mascarilla.—Hubo una época en la que lo fui.—Le contó.—Pero, decidí retirarme, algunas veces es imposible no mezclar tu vida personal con tu vida laboral.

Naruto asintió al escuchar aquello.—Quiero acabar con esto y seguir con mi vida, tranquilo, sólo preocupándome por mi matrimonio y mi bebé.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.—¿Le cuento un secreto?—Murmuró al doncel.

El rubio enarco una ceja.—¿Cuál?—Preguntó con interés. Juugo seguía manejando, sólo escuchado la conversación del hombre y Doncel.

\--Su padre fue mi profesor en el bachillerato.—Le comentó y con una sonrisa observo la reacción de este.—Minato-Sensei era mi profesor favorito.

\--¿Conociste a mi padre?—Aquélla noticia hizo olvidarle momentáneamente de la reunión que tenía.—¿Cómo era?

\--Mpuy parecido a ti, si hablamos del físico aunque tu forma de ser con sólo conocerte se que es una combinación de Sensei y Kushina-san.

[...]

Naruto agradeció mentalmente a quien hubiera escogido su asiento, este estaba lejos del que fue su capitán y compañeros de trabajo y equipo. Cuando tomó asiento tuvo que ponerse nuevamente de pié, Danzo, el nuevo comandante entro al salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la reunión, este con el apoyo de un bastón yllegó hasta donde el rubio se encontraba y tomo asiento justo a su lado.

\--Pueden tomar asiento.—murmuró Danzo y todos sin excepción alguna lo hicieron.—Bien, está reunion no será tan larga ni tediosa, seré breve y conciso.—Tente apareció y rápidamente fue repartiendo una serie de carpetas con varios documentos dentro de estas.—Se ha iniciado una exhaustiva investigación para encontrar a los culpables de la muerte del comandante Sarutobi, lo segundo es que Asuma, será delegado de su cargo y ejercerá uno de menor rango.

Asuma arrugo el rostro al escuchar aquella noticia pero no opino al respecto ya que había sido notificado desde hace días atrás sobre aquello.

\--Tercero, el señor Uchiha Sasuke presentó una queja formal en la Comandancia por una situación sucedida —la mirada de Danzo se posó sobre Sarutobi nuevamente.—Así que, los directivos decidieron sancionar al señor Sarutobi. Un mes sin sueldo.

Asuma asintió al escuchar aquel dictamen.

\--Cuarto, la investigación hacia la familia Uchiha ha decidió archivarse por dos razones; la primera es por qué no se han encontrado pruebas para inculpar y mantener abierta una investigación que no llevará a nada, y segunda es por que la familia en cuestión ya está trabajando en una posible demanda hacia nosotros, por daños hacia las mercancías intervenidas en las que cabe resaltar no se encontró nada.

El ex capitán se mordió los labios con fuerza al escuchar aquello. Se guardo sus opiniones sobre aquello, ya se había quejado ante sus superiores sobre ese tema al respecto pero... no había logrado nada.

\--Quinto y último, antes de iniciar esta reunión el señor Uchiha presentó su retiró voluntario y formal de la institución policial.—Expresó el mayor.—y ante todos aquí quiero que presente sus razones del porque.

El rubio trago ruidoso al escuchar a su superior, sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Sus labios temblaron y respirando profundo hablo.—Yo, e... desde años atrás tenía una especie de relación con Sasuke Uchiha y hace unas semanas atrás contraje matrimonio con él.—Naruto trago ruidoso llenándose de valor para seguir hablando.—También por que se han presentado situaciones desagradables desde que fui parte de la investigación hacia la familia Uchiha a la cual ahora pertenezco y lo último es porque... E-estoy en cinta y no quiero seguir siendo testigo ni objeto de situaciones que pongan en peligro la vida de mi hijo.

Danzo asintió, Tente tras él le tendió un lapicero y el ahora comándate firmó la carta de retiró de Naruto haciéndolo efectivo.—Bien, con esto finaliza la reunión pueden seguir en sus tareas.

Naruto se colocó de pié de un brinco cuando el comándate lo hizo, entre más lejos estuviera de ahí mejor. Asuma se apresuró para seguir al rubio y hablar con él, Sai y Yamato le observaron con advertencia, pidiéndole que no hiciera otra cosa de la cual pudiera arrepentirse.

\--¿Naruto?—Le llamo, y observo al rubio tensarse y voltearse.—¿Podemos hablar?—Le preguntó con voz baja.—Quisiera disculparme por...

\--No tiene porque disculparse.—Le respondió sin verle a los ojos. Necesitaba irse, regrese a casa para sentirse seguro en los brazos de Sasuke.

\--¿Ya terminó la reunión?—Kakashi apareció y tras el Juugo, el ex policía reconoció al que hace años atrás fue su compañero.—Asuma.

\--Hatake.—Le saludó y sin ser capaz de preguntar pudo deducir de inmediato que Hatake trabaja ahora para los Uchiha.

\--Bien, eh, Adios.—Dijo el doncel al tiempo que salía escoltado por el peli gris y peli naranja.

Asuma le observó marcharse, sabía bien que no volvería a ver a Naruto durante algún tiempo y cuando lo vio subir a la camioneta recordó porque este le había dicho al inicio de toda la investigación.

"Si le sigo la corriente dentro de poco me verán casado con él"

Y aquello había resultado cierto. Habia perdido a Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando Kurenai abrió la puerta para recibir a su esposo notó una profunda decepción y tristeza en sus ojos. La mujer de largo cabello lo abrazo y beso sus labios para luego hacerlo entrar.—¿Cómo te fue hoy, querido?—Preguntó con dulzura. La bebé ya estaba durmiendo y la cena de su marido ya estaba servida. Kurenai se vio en la obligación de guiar a su esposo hasta el comedor y hacerlo sentar.—¿Fue mal? ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión que tenías hoy?

El hombre trago ruidoso.—Fui retirado de mi cargo, Uchiha presentó una queja contra mi y no me pagaran este mes, la investigación contra ellos se cerró y Naruto…—el hombre se jalo de los cabellos.—Naruto renunció, se casó con Uchiha y ahora me odia..

Kurenai consoló a su marido después de ser informada.—Naruto no te odia, cariño.—Le aseguro con tranquilidad.—Simplemente te dejaste llevar por las emociones, a cualquiera le puede suceder todo esto, podrás hablar luego con él. 

Asuma negó.—Lo traté mal el día del funeral de mi padre, le exigí más de lo que el podía dar, fui incapaz de ver las consecuencias. Cuando inicio todo esto el me lo advirtió, que si le seguía al juego a Uchiha este lo terminaría amarrando a él ¡Y no era mentira! ¡Sucedió! El imbécil de Uchiha logró que Naruto se casara con el y le… le diera un hijo.

La pelinegra suspiró.—Te prepararé un té.—Exclamó y también buscaría unas pastillas para que su esposo logrará dormir aquella noche.

♡●♡●○♡○♡○♡○♡○●♡○♡○○♡○●●●♡●♡●●♡●

Iruka quitó la bandeja del regazo de Naruto una vez y este término de comer.—Buenas noches.—Le murmuró al joven y este le sonrió.

—Descansa.—Naruto se acurruco a la cama y se cubrió con el grueso edredón. Sasuke entró a la habitación después de atender una larga llamada telefónica y se acostó a un lado del doncel. Naruto posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—Preguntó al rubio y este asintió.—Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del imbécil ése, no tienes que por que sentirme mal. No le has fallado a nadie, Dobe. Ese hombre quería buscar pruebas en donde no las hay.—El pelinegro beso los labios del moreno.—El único que te falló aquí, fue él.

Naruto le miró.—¿Por qué crees eso?—Preguntó viendo sus ojos negros.

—Te estaba violentando, Naruto. Te agredió física y verbalmente.—Le recordó Sasuke, el Uchiha acarició el vientre en donde se estaba desarrollando su hijo. Sus deseos finalmente se estaban haciendo realidad.—Puede que sea tu superior pero no tenía derecho en tratarte de esa forma. 

Naruto sintió sus ojos humedecerse.—Desde el primer día que entre a trabajar en el comando, el fue muy bueno conmigo.—le comentó.—No me gustaría perder su amistad pero tal vez por ahora debería dejar las cosas así.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiró.—Si, es lo mejor. No necesitas nada de él.—el azabache lo abrazó con fuerza y beso la frente de su esposo.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡●

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había ocurrido aquella incómoda reunión. Asuma había sido colocado en el aburrido puesto de archivó, poco era el movimiento ahí así que sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, después de un día “agotador” el policía regresó a casa, había comprado un ramo de flores para su esposa y un pequeño pudin de chocolate.

Asuma se detuvo momentáneamente en la esquina al ver a dos camionetas de color negro estacionadas a una orilla de la calle cercana a su casa, no quiso hacerse ideas pero cuando dio unos pasos para cruzar la calle, la puerta de una de las camionetas se abrió.—Sube.—Uchiha Sasuke se asomó.—Tengo algo que hablar contigo. 

El policía frunció el ceño, su estómago se retorció con tan solo verle pero tampoco dejo pasar aquella oportunidad. Subió a la camioneta y cerró la puerta, contándose a el habían cuatro personas, Uchiha, Kakashi como piloto y el hombre de cabello naranja como copiloto. La camioneta que estaba delante de ellos comenzó a moverse y en la que él iba no tardó en seguir a la otra.

—daremos un paseo.—Sasuke llevo un cigarrillo a su boca, y sacando un encendedor lo prendió.—No me agradas y yo tampoco a ti.

—Efectivamente.—Respondió arrastrando la palabra.—difícil es no sentir odio por ti, Uchiha. No se como tu familia logra siempre salirse con la suya pero te juro que los atrapare.

Sasuke expulsó todo el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro de Sarutobi.—¿Y cómo lo lograrás?—Le preguntó con curiosidad.—Estas recluido tras un escritorio y no creo que te asignen un caso en los próximos años. 

El rostro de Asuma enrojeció.—Eres un maldito.

Sasuke sonrió.—Tengo algo que opacara tu insistencia hacía mi familia y hacia mi.—El azabache metió su mano dentro de su saco de negocios y sacó una pequeña fotografía.—tu esposa es una mujer muy hermosa.

El policía arrebató la fotografía de los dedos del Uchiha.—No te atrevas…

—Sólo es un advertencia, me molesta la gente como tú.—Sasuke continuó fumando mientras la camioneta seguía moviéndose entre las calles.—Y la única forma de quitármelos de encima es matándolos.—El mafioso bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla sólo un poco para tirar el cigarrillo.—Pero hoy me siento piadoso, Asuma Sarutobi, si a mis oídos llega que estas metiendo tus narices en los asuntos de familia, un día cuando despiertes tu esposa tendrá un balazo en la cabeza y el cuerpo de tu pequeña hija jamás, escucha bien. Jamás lo encontrarás.—La camioneta se detuvo. Estaban frente a la casa de Asuma.

Kakashi bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta trasera para que Asuma bajará, el policía sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Sin decir nada bajo.

—Y una última cosa.—Sasuke le dio una última mirada a Asuma.—Deja a Naruto en paz.

Kakashi cerró la puerta, y se volteó para ver a Asuma. –Cuídate.—Murmuró y el de cabello gris subió la camioneta y estas se alejaron rápidamente de ahí.

—¿Querido?—Kurenai que había observando al par de camionetas detenerse frente su casa abrió la puerta y salió en la búsqueda de su esposo.—¡Estas pálido!

Asuma dejo caer las flores y el pudin para sin mediar palabras abrazar a su esposa con fuerza.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto acarició su abultado vientre mientras Iruka le proporcionaba un agradable masaje en sus pies, el bebé nacería en algunas semanas y Sasuke, estaba paranoico a más no poder pero, a pesar de eso, Naruto se sentía feliz, la familia que siempre deseo ahora era realidad (aunque no se dio de la mejor de las formas, por problemas y la policía) pero, el sería feliz junto a Sasuke, estaba más que seguro. 

—Me siento un globo.—Confesó con vergüenza y pena.—Odio sentirme así.

Iruka rio levemente al escucharle.—Se ve muy adorable, Naruto-san.—Le aseguró terminando el masaje y recogiendo las cremas que había utilizado para este.—¿Quiere que le prepararé algo antes de almorzar?

Naruto negó pero, su estómago le delató al sentir una incesante hambre ¡No quería seguir comiendo tanto! ¡No quería quedar gordo después del parto!—He bueno.. tal vez unos ¿Waffles?

Iruka se acarició el ceño, alguna veces le había tocado regañar al joven por aguantar las ganas de comer, si algo le llegará a suceder, su cabeza sería la primera en rodar cuando el señor Uchiha se enterara.—No tardó.—Murmuró y salió de la habitación con rapidez.

El rubio suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la cama y buscaba el control de la TV para distraerse un poco pero, no había nada bueno en la TV.—¡Estoy aburrido!—Pataleo como si fuera un niño pequeño pero no le tocaba otra que aguantarse. Agarró su iPhone y se preguntó si podía llamar a alguien para conversar sin embargo en su lista de contactos se encontraban todos sus antiguos compañeros policías y poco había sido el contacto que había tenido con ellos los últimos meses.

—¿Y si llamo a Sasuke?—Era una posibilidad, su marido jamás le había rechazado una llamada pero, no quería interrumpir algún momento importante.—¡AHHHHH!

Buscó a Ero-sennin y marcó a su número telefónico, llevo el teléfono a su oído y esperó qué este timbrara.

—¡Naruto! ¡Mi nieto precioso!—Aquello fue un grito, Naruto tuvo que apartar el celular de su oreja.—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cuándo darás a luz? Quiero estar en el nacimiento ¡Es el acontecimiento más importante en la sociedad! Las revistas no paran de hablar del heredero de los Uchiha.

El rubio negó levemente.—¿No puedo llamarte? Claro como ahora te harás vuelto millonario te haz olvidado de mi.

Jiraya rio al otro lado de la línea.—El único que se ha olvidado de mi eres tu, Naruto, pero, no soy un hombre rencoroso.—El de ojos azules escuchó como este parecía beber algo.—¿Cómo te has sentido? 

Naruto sonrió levemente. Su abuelo era un idiota pero sabía que se preocupaba por él.—Este mes ha sido muy incómodo, me canso mucho y ni siquiera puedo caminar con facilidad, parezco un globo que está a punto de estallar.

—Calma, una vez y tengas al bebé todo habrá valido la pena y con eso.. ¡Amarar por completo a Sasuke Uchiha a ti!—Jiraya rio estruendosamente al otro lado de la línea.—Dinero, dinero y más dinero.—Exclamó contento, pareció beber un poco más y concluyó suspirando.

—Eres un idiota ¡De veras! No dices nada productivo, Ero-sennin.—Se quejo el ahora Naruto Uchiha.

El peliblanco río por última vez.—Sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, tonto. Estoy contento, muy contento de qué finalmente te hayas casado con Sasuke y que estés viviendo la vida que te mereces, chiquillo. Minato debe estar orgulloso de ti. 

Naruto sonrió, olvidando su enojó.—Abuelo..

—Este es el momento en el que te pones a llorar y me dices lo mucho que me quieres.

El rubio bufo pero, lo dijo.—Te quiero, abuelo.

Jiraya bebió más sake.—Y yo a ti, Naruto.

<♡><♡><♡><♡><♡><♡><♡><♡><♡>

Shikamaru, el novato bajo su cargó le entregó un folder con al menos veinte hojas fotocopiadas.—Estos registros me parecieron curiosos ya que se nota ciertas incongruencias.—Exclamo a Asuma mientras tomaban un café para regresar a casa.

El mayor sostuvo la carpeta y sobresaltado en amarillo se encontraban los detalles encontrados por este. Al joven novato, le había contado la había contacto en algún momento su interés por desenmascarar a la familia Uchiha y al parecer, Shikamaru le estaba ayudando a notar cosas que él jamás les hubiera prestado atención.

—Si bien sé, que la aduana en el puerto trabaja las 24 horas, en algunas requisas que se le hicieron a la familia Uchiha en busca de droga noté que.. los incidentes siempre han sido en la noche ya que, para todos es la hora perfecta para delinquir, aún así, a la policía siempre le toma tiempo en llegar a estos, lo que me hace pensar que existen dos conteiner con el mismo código guía..

Asuma asintió.

El de cabello negro señalo dos grandes similitudes en dos diferentes informes.—Aquí dice que el conteiner que contenía café colombiano era de color azul y con capacidad de más de 4 toneladas pero..—Hizo otra seña buscando la diferencia.—El informe registrado por la policía el conteiner en cuestión es de color rojo y con capacidad de 1 tonelada.

La hoja tembló en las manos del policía.

—Y no sólo es eso, las fechas de ingreso de la mercancía son distintos, aunque, se podría decir que es un error de digitalización … sería extraño, ya que cada conteiner tiene su código identificador y no sólo eso, su capacidad registradas.

Asuma respiró profundo.—¿Por qué no me di cuenta?—Se reprendió así mismo. La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, en pequeños detalles.—Me han estado viendo la cara todo esto tiempo.

Shikamaru dio un sorbo a su café.—Que fastidió. 

El Sarutobi arrugo levemente las hojas.—Necesitamos a alguien dentro de la aduana portuaria.—Exclamó.—Alguien nos tiene que ayudar desde adentro, así como ayudan a ellos.

—Tengo una amiga, podría ayudarnos.—Le contó sin dar muchos detalles.—Trabaja en la aduana del puerto al igual que su padre.

—Tenemos que hablar con ella, si desenmascaramos a los Uchiha…

—Pueden ir a prisión o, nosotros terminar muertos.—La cruda realidad fue dicha por el novato, la segunda posibilidad era las cercana a hacerse realidad.

Sarutobi tragó ruidoso. 

Recordó la amenaza de Uchiha hacia él y su familia. 

“Asuma Sarutobi, si a mis oídos llega que estas metiendo tus narices en los asuntos de mi familia, un día cuando despiertes tu esposa tendrá un balazo en la cabeza y el cuerpo de tu pequeña hija jamás, escucha bien. Jamás lo encontrarás” 

El policía se mordió los labios mientras pensaba en como proceder ahora ¡Realmente quería descubrirlos! Pero su familia.. Ellos eran importantes y también..


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de alguien ya conocido para él, si bien, sabía que su llamada era para comunicarle algo importante, no la respondió.—¿No hay Noticias?—preguntó nervioso a su madre, estaban en el hospital. El parto de Naruto se había adelantado y en ese instante estaba teniendo a su hijo, llevaban más de cuatro horas en el hospital.

Mikoto negó igual de preocupada que su hijo.—Todo saldrá bien, cariño.—Exclamó calmándole—No tienes que preocuparte.

El celular timbro de nuevo y Sasuke gruño, colgó pero la llamada entró por tercera vez haciéndole desesperar.—Vuelvo en un momento.—Exclamó, se alejó de su madre quien le acompañaba en ese momento para poder hablar con algo mas de privacidad.—¿Qué sucede? Ahora estoy ocupado, sea lo que sea tenemos que dejarlo para mañana.

Keisuke, uno de sus trabajadores en el puerto tragó ruidoso.—Jefe, tenemos un problema.—Su voz parecía preocupada a través del teléfono.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.—¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó molesto.

—Quieren realizar una auditoría y revisión de informes con entrega de mercancía, señor. No se pero.. las cosas están medio raras por acá, una chica de la aduana esta haciendo muchas preguntas y solicitando revisar todos los conteiner por.. "incongruencias"

—¿Quién es esa chica? Dame un nombre y lo solucionare.

Keisuke tragó ruidoso.—Es la hija del señor Yamanaka, señor, su hija esta algo extraña.—Le respondió.—el señor Yamanaka siempre nos ha "colaborado" pero su hija..

—Mañana hablaré con él.—Murmuró.—Esta alerta, cualquier cosa que escuches, veas o leas, dímelo, sabes que todos dependemos de este negocio. 

—Por supuesto, Jefe.

La llamada finalizó y Sasuke se acercó a su madre, por suerte el doctor apareció anunciando que su bebé había nacido sin ningún incidente y en perfecto estado de salud.

—¿Lo podemos ver ya?—Preguntó el Uchiha emocionado.

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke sonrió contento, el doctor le guío junto a su madre a la habitación destinada para Naruto, el Rubio se veía cansado. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y algo hinchado pero, la sonrisa plasmada en este parecía dar a entender que todo había valido la pena.—Nuestro bebé, ya esta aquí, Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió sus ojos humedecerse, se acercó al rubio y beso su frente para luego observar el rostro sonrosado del recién nacido.—Naruto.. Gracias.

Naruto soltó un sollozo pequeño.—Gracias a ti, Sasuke.—Murmuró, los labios de ambos se juntaron para finalmente, el Uchiha cargar a su hijo. 

Mikoto tomó varias fotografías desde su celular, las cuales mando rápidamente a su esposo e hijo mayor, ambos no habían podido acompañarlos por un viaje imprevisto de negocios.—Oh cariño, Naruto, Sasuke, me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes, de que sean una familia al fin ¡No saben cuanto esperé este momento!

Naruto sintió sus labios temblar, se limpió las lágrimas al ser sostenido el bebé por la señora Mikoto, la felicidad que sentía era indescriptible.—Yo.. bueno, tan bien estoy feliz. Sasuke, gracias por soportas mis desplantes y haber continuado insistiendo en nuestra relación.

Sasuke rio.—Los Uchiha jamás nos rendimos.—Exclamó besándole.—Eres mío, recuérdalo.

Mikoto se carcajeo.—Eres igual que tu padre, cariño. Tan posesivos ¡Me encanta!—La pelinegra dejo de observar a la joven pareja para regresar su vista a su nieto.—¿Ya han elegido que nombre ponerle?

Naruto asintió.—Kawaki.

—¿Kawaki?—Repitió Sasuke, había dejado esa responsabilidad a Naruto. Un nombre era para toda la vida.—¿Recipiente?—Preguntó al notar su significado.

Naruto estiró sus brazos y el bebé fue posado nuevamente en estos.—Si, Kawaki.—Repitió besando el rostro de su bebé.—él es el recipiente de nuestro amor. La prueba de que tu y yo, seremos felices siempre.

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron.—Naruto..—Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y no pudo ser borrada por horas.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡

Ino ocultó parte de su rostro con unos lentes de sol y una gorra, había sido citada en una playa solitaria.—Estoy teniendo problemas.—Comenzó a informar.—Mi padre, creó que encubre a los Uchiha.

Asuma soltó un suspiró.—¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

—odio la corrupción, y si mi padre esta en eso, no daré mi brazo a torcer, aunque él este involucrado.—La rubia parecía decidida.—Me han bloqueado el acceso a los informes de entregas y salidas, mi padre y algunos superiores han insistido en que me tome un descanso. 

Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua.—Que fastidió.

—¿Lograste obtener información antes de eso?—Preguntó Asuma, el policía se rebusco en el bolsillo un cigarrillo.—¿Algo que pueda hacerlos caer?

Ino asintió, tragó nerviosa y de la chaqueta que llevaba, sacó y tenido unos documentos doblados.—Los Uchiha tienen un espacio para almacenamiento que no está registrado legalmente para ese uso, tal vez ahí, lleven la mercancía. Tuve que coquetearle y besarme con un tipo por esta información, hasta donde sé, el almacén es custodiado por unos cinco guardias pero, en ocasiones queda totalmente sólo.—Contó.—Anoté la dirección en una de las hojas, me tocará hacerme la estúpida luego de esto, no pudo seguir ayudándolos desde adentro o comenzarán a sospechar.

Tanto Asuma cómo Shikamaru asistieron.—Gracias, Ino.—Expresó agradecido.—Te recompensaremos por esto.

La chica rubia negó.—No es necesario. Solo quiero que la verdad salga a luz y paguen, los que tengan que pagar.

♡●♡○♡●♡○♡○○♡○♡○♡○

El bebé de cabello negro jaloneo el pezón de su madre en busca de más leche, Naruto en el transcurso del embarazo había sufrido diferentes cambios, uno de ellos era ese. Senos. Le habían crecido, aunque diminutos.

—He, he, calma.

El bebé parecía desesperado en continuar bebiendo a pesar de que llevaba mas de diez minutos en eso.

—Eres un buen niño, Kawaki.—Naruto besó su frente.—¿Verdad que si? ¿Verdad?

Kawaki entre abrió sus ojos para verle y luego cerrarlos.

—¿Ya tienes sueño?

Naruto rio, dejó que el niño se durmiera por si sólo mientras él se distraía viendo televisión. Sasuke llegaría tarde aquella noche, al parecer tenia muchos asuntos que resolver.

—Tu padre es un hombre ocupado.—Murmuró al bebé que aun continuaba alimentándose.—Eso sí, Kawaki, aunque en un momento llegue a pensar que Sasuke sería capaz de realizar cosas horribles, ahora sé que él no seria capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke apagó el cigarrillo al fumarlo hasta la mitad, si bien el señor Yamanaka le había asegurado que su hija no volvería a interferir en los informes de entrega y salida de los conteiner llenos de "mercancía", no se confiaba, las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

—Jodida mierda. 

Sasuke sabía bien que no debía dejarse llevar por las promesas, había realizado unas cuantas llamadas y ya, frente a el y sobre su escritorio se hallaba un informe detallado de Ino Yamanaka y de su círculo de amigos así como sus profesiones, habían dos posibles respuestas para él del porque la joven había metido su nariz en sus asuntos: la primera era simple curiosidad y la segunda era que tras de ella, existía alguien que se beneficiaría con eso.

—iniciemos 

El Yakuza tomó asiento en su silla, estiró sus brazos y abrió la carpeta con al menos veinte hojas con información detallada, lo inicial fue lo típico, descripción física, fecha de nacimiento, padres y escuelas a las que había asistido, Sasuke pasó las hojas con le lentitud hasta que finalmente llegó al círculo de amigos de la rubia, había un chico llamado Chouji que era cocinero, y otro.. llamado Shikamaru Nara y era.. policía. 

Sasuke soltó un suspiró para finalmente reír, sacó su encendedor para prender el cigarrillo que segundos atrás había apagado.—¿Creías que no me enteraría?—Preguntó en voz alta, aunque nadie le acompañaba en ese momento.—Te lo advertí. 

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Asuma releyó por decima vez los documentos que le habían sido entregados por la amiga de Shikamaru, aún no podía creer que finalmente tuviera pruebas para incriminar a los Uchiha, por fin vengaría a su padre, no de la forma que quería pero lo suficiente para hacerle sentir satisfecho.

—¡Lo que te espera, maldito!

Asuma guardo los documentos en un lugar seguro de su casa, el día de mañana su esposa iría a visitar a su madre a Hiroshima, los boletos de avión estaban listos, no quería que Kurenai y su hija estuvieran cerca cuando él solicitará abrir nuevamente la investigación con las pruebas que tenía.

—¿Te quedarás despierto hasta tarde?—Preguntó Kurenai al entrar a la pequeña sala de la casa.

Asuma se colocó de pie y negó.—No, quiero disfrutar esta noche contigo. 

La pelinegra sonrió levemente.—¿Qué te tiene tan contento?—Preguntó con curiosidad, su esposo lleno de besos su cuello, la bebé ya dormía.

Asuma beso sus labios.—La venganza. 

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

—¿Todo esta bien?—Naruto alzo su rostro al notar que su marido estaba mas callado de costumbre, aquella noche Sasuke había llegado tardé pero sería algo a lo que de apoco se iría acostumbrando.—¿Te sucede algo?

Sasuke negó, abrazó a Naruto y aspiró su aroma.—¿No te has dado cuenta de lo caliente que me pones?—Susurró, deslizó sus brazos hasta la cintura del doncel para con sus manos acariciar su trasero. La lengua del Uchiha se deslizó por el cuello del moreno hasta el punto de hacerle suspirar.

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron al escucharle.—¿Sabes que no podemos tener sexo todavía?—Respondió, Naruto acarició las mejillas del pálido para seguidamente besar sus labios.—Así que no te emociones demasiado.

Sasuke bufo en la oreja de su esposo.—¿Cuánto tengo que esperar?—Preguntó acariciando ahora su espalda

—Un mes..

—¿Estas bromeando, no es así?

Naruto jaló la mejilla de su marido y con burla negó.—Lo siento, teme.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡●♡●♡●♡

Asuma salió del aeropuerto al asegurarse que su esposa ya hubiera subido el avión que le llevaría hasta su lugar de destino, no se sentía intranquilo por la llegada de su esposa a Hiroshima, el viaje era de dos horas y los padres de Kurenai la recibirían en el aeropuerto.

—Bien, ahora al trabajo.—El policía tendió la mano para llamar la atención de algún taxi pero, cuando una camioneta de color negro se detuvo frente a él, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Sube.—Una voz tras él le hizo saltar, un chico de cabello azulado le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y Sasuke apareció en su interior.

Asuma tragó ruidoso. ¡¿Cómo mierda?! Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que la información había llegado a sus manos. ¿Cómo el Uchiha había llegado hasta él? Sarutobi subió a la camioneta, un peso se alojó rápidamente en su estomago.

—¿Bonito día, no es así?—Sasuke llevó una pequeña botella metalizada a su boca y bebió un sorbo. La camioneta comenzó a moverse y alejarse del aeropuerto.—¿Quieres?—Preguntó tendiéndosela.

Asuma arrancó la botella de los dedos del Uchiha para llevar a su boca y beber largos tragos del alcohol.—¿Cómo demonios lo haces? ¿Cómo mierda haces para averiguarlo todo?—Preguntó, el policía no devolvió la botella si que bebió mas de esta.—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a matarme?

—Aunque te suene repitió, el dinero mueve montañas.—Sasuke abrió la ventanilla mas cercana hasta la mitad para encender un cigarrillo y fumarlo.—Existe una cadena, primero tendría que matar al padre de esa chica que te filtro información, luego tendria que matarla a ella, luego a ese chico, Shikamaru y finalmente a ti.—El pelinegro aspiró y luego suspiró, el olor a cigarrillo inundó el pequeño recinto.—Pero, si te asesinó posiblemente los otros irán detrás de mi por venganza.

Asuma asintió, tenía miedo pero no lo demostraba.—¿Entonces?—Preguntó.—¿Qué me harás?

Sasuke apagó el cigarrillo.—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez?—Le preguntó al policía.—Aún es una propuesta bastante atractiva, me preguntó si atentar contra tu familia harán desaparecer tus ansias por la venganza.—Cuestionó.—¿Sabes? Es un barrio muy tranquilo en el que viven los padres de tu esposa.

Asuma se estremeció.—No la metas en esto.

—Tu te estas metiendo conmigo, y te lo advertí. Lo sabes bien. Te dije cuales eran las consecuencias de retarme, pero tú no pensaste en tu familia.

—¿Y tu piensas en la tuya?—Asuma terminó de beber el líquido alcohólico.—¿Piensas en tú hijo? ¿Piensas en Naruto? ¡¿Tan siquiera piensas en él?—Le preguntó molestó.—¡En algún momento se te va acabar este teatro! ¡¿Y dime?! ¡¿Como los protegerás desde la cárcel?! 

Sasuke río.

—Te contaré un dato, mi familia lleva mas de cien años en esto ¿Crees que seré el primero en caer? Eres bastante iluso, Sarutobi, iluso al igual que tu padre.—Exclamó.—La camioneta se detuvo en un lugar desconocido para el policía.—Te daré una última oportunidad.—Le anuncio.—No suelo hacer esto, lo estoy haciendo por Naruto, por el apreció que el aún siente por ti pero, esta vez, yo te diré que hacer.


	19. Chapter 19

Asuma fue requisado de pies a cabeza al entrar a aquél recinto al que Sasuke Uchiha le había llevado, el lugar era oscuro y cuando recorrió un frío y largó pasillo metalizado, descubrió otros cuatro mas, los cuales estaban llenos de puertas, Sasuke entró a una y él, fue llevado a otra.

—Esto será interesante.— Juugo, el "conductor" de Sasuke le entregó una pistola y luego fue dejado en una oscura habitación, la cual se iluminó con rapidez.

—P-por favor.. S-sácame de aquí..—Un hombre desnudo y lleno de moretones estaba amarado a una especie de viga de metal.—Por favor, por favor, por favor..

Asuma tragó ruido, miró a todas las direcciones, un enorme espejo estaba en la pared frente a él.—¿Qué pretendes Uchiha?—Preguntó observando el vidrio polarizado, aunque que imposible observar a Sasuke tras este.—Estas loco si...

—Es sencillo.—La voz de Sasuke salió de algún lugar de la habitación a través de un pequeño parlante.—Te dije que te daría una oportunidad pero esta vez, yo decidiría que harías ¿No es así?—Le recordó.—¿Vez a ese hombre frente a ti? Robó dinero, asesinó a quienes no tenían que morir, y me traicionó, toda traición merece un castigó y el suyo es morir.

El hombre amarrado sollozo.—¡No lo volveré hacer! ¡No lo haré! ¡Se lo juró señor Uchiha! ¡Se lo juró!—Los gritos de terror hicieron estremecer al policía.—Por favor, no quiero morir. No quiero morir..

—Tienes dos opciones, la primera es: Matas a ese hombre, y presentas hoy mismo tu renuncia a la policía, trabajas para mi por un tiempo y luego, te marcharas juntó a tu esposa a donde viven tus suegros y disfrutarás tu vejez mientras crías a tu hija.—La idea propuesta hizo erizar a Asuma.—O, puedes utilizar esas dos balas y suicidarte, pero.. iré tras tu esposa, tras tu hija, tras ese tal Shikamaru, la chica Yamanaka y su padre ¿Qué te agrada más?

Asuma sostuvo con mas fuerza la pistola.—Yo.. no puedo matarlo..

—Si, si puedes..—Sasuke suspiró.—Lo matarás y podrás criar a tu hija, vivir con tu esposa y tal vez, solo tal vez, recuperar la amistad de Naruto.

Asuma tragó ruidoso.

—Por favor, no.. por favor, no..—El hombre sollozo con fuerza, comenzó a patalear y trató de romper el agarré que le tenía prisionero.—No lo volveré hacer, lo juró. Lo juró. Juró

La pistola fue alzada, pero tembló. 

—¡NO! ¡NO! POR FAVOR NO, POR FAVOR NO, NO, NO. NO QUIERO MORIR. POR FAVOR SEÑOR UCHIHA.—El hombre gritó. 

—Mátalo, no lo dudes.—Insistió Sasuke disfrutando todo el espectáculo tras el vidrio protector.—Piensa en tu esposa, piensa en tu hija, en tu familia.. Esa vida que vas acabar no es nada en comparación a lo que vivirás con tu familia.

—NO.. NO.. ¡NO!

Un disparó resonó. 

Un gritó de dolor se escuchó y, la sangre comenzó a brotar del pecho del hombre atado, una bala sobraba, el hombre parecía agonizar así qué, cerrado los ojos le disparó, esta vez en la cabeza.

Sasuke río con fuerza, incluso aplaudió.—¡Eso es! Felicitaciones, Sarutobi-sama.—La burla en la voz de Sasuke hizo enojar, Asuma arrojó el revólver lejos de él y golpeteo la puerta para ser sacado rápido de ahí, su estómago se retorció.

—¡He cumplido! ¡He cumplido!

Sasuke salió de la puerta de la cual entró.—Alguien te llevará a la policía, tu carta de renuncia ya esta sobre la mesa del nuevo comandante, así que no tienes que preocuparte.—el Yakuza sacó un cigarrillo y tendió uno al policía, Asuma lo agarró.—Nos veremos dentro de unos días ¿Vale?

Asuma no asintió.

—Cuídate.—Se burló.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Naruto posó con cuidado a Kawaki sobre los brazos de su abuelo, Jiraya lastimosamente no había podido estar presente en el nacimiento de su bisnieto pero, se había encargado de recompensar su ausencia con una cantidad desmesurada de regalos.—Esta dormido..

—Mira su rostro, es igual que el Uchiha.—Jiraya meceo con cuidado al niño en sus brazos.—¿Es un buen niño? ¿Cómo anda todo?

Naruto tomó asiento.—Todo tranquilo, algunas veces me siento algo sólo, Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo y eso.. pero la señora Mikoto siempre me llama y hablamos por horas, salimos en ocasiones pero.. bueno, Sasuke me propuso estudiar algo a distancia, me dediqué a lo policía y nunca estudié algo aparte.

—Sasuke es un buen hombre, me alegró que tú y él hayan prosperado en su relación.—Murmuró el pelo blanco sin dejar de observar al pequeño recién nacido.—Sin él, hubiera sido incapaz de publicar mi Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto rodó los ojos, había leído ese libro, el cuál había resultado una de las obras mas grandes de la perversión absoluta, lo peor de todo, es que a Sasuke le había gustado.—Si..—Sus mejillas enrojecieron.—Lo amo demasiado.

Jiraya rio.—¡Aún tengo chance con mi amada Tsunade! ¡Voy por ti, preciosa!—El mayor gritó, el bebé en sus brazos se movió y sollozo levemente.—Oh, no, no, no..—El mayor entregó al pequeño a su madre.—Suficiente tuve contigo.

—la abuela Tsunade fue quién me cambió los pañales.—Naruto besó el rostro de su pequeño, Kawaki pareció reír.—¿Cómo ha estado ella? Tengo años sin verle...

—Tsunade sigue siguiendo hermosa y.. esas dos grandes..—El pelo blanco hizo varias mímicas.—Siguen firmes cómo siempre. 

—No cambias ¿He?—Naruto limpió un rastro de baba en la boca de su hijo.—Pero.. Sin estas cosas no serias tú. 

Jiraya rio nuevamente.—Soy único, lo sé.


End file.
